Guardián
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [UA] A todo el mundo le gustan los bebés, excepto a él. "Rin lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. Extendió sus pequeños bracitos para que la alzara pero el menor la ignoró—. Ni lo pienses."
1. Capítulo 1: Guardián

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Un UA recién terminado, no sé de donde salió todo esto pero necesitaba escribirlo después de ver una imagen, fue algo así de: _Awww's lindos bebés_. Aclaración: No me gustan los niños, así que fue extraño. Sé que se ven un poco más maduros para su edad e intenté mantener la personalidad de todos aunque no sé si lo logré. Las edades son así:

Sesshômaru: 4 años Rin: 1 año y 8 meses Kagome: 3 años Inuyasha: 3 años y 2 meses Kagura: 4 años Naraku: 5 años Kôga: 3 años y medio Kikyô: 3 años Sango: 2 años y 5 meses Miroku: 3 años Ayame 2 años y 4 meses.

Este sería una pequeña serie de guardería centrada en parejas diferentes en cada capítulo, iniciamos con mi favorita: SessxRin.

Sin más, que lo disfruten.

**Canción recomendada:** Random

/-/SxR/-/

Guardián

El pequeño de cuatro años mantenía su semblante serio en el asiento trasero del lujoso audi Q7 color negro, su hermano más pequeño se encontraba a su lado sujetando fuertemente su frazada roja mientras que sus ojos dorados volaban en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. Izayoi les sonrió a los pequeños mirándolos con el espejo retrovisor.

—Ya verán que les encantará la guardería —quiso sonar alegre, pero la mirada de Sesshômaru le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba, podía ser pequeño pero su mirada era capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera.

Estacionó el auto frente a la calle de la entrada principal intentando serenar su malestar, tal vez había sido demasiado pronto lo del divorcio de Inu no Taisho y su hijo no se lo había tomado demasiado bien, pero ella amaba a su esposo y al padre de Inuyasha.

—¿Me prometen que se portarán bien? —Izayoi volvió a sonreír al ver a su pequeño hijo asentir con fuerza demasiado hiperactivo como para siquiera pensar en lo que le pedía, Sesshômaru en cambio pulsó el botón de su portabebés con fastidio bajando del auto.

«Podría ser peor» pensó la mujer de cabello negro imitándolo para liberar a su hijo de su asiento. Tomó la pañalera de ambos acomodándola en su hombro para tener sus manos libres y poder sostener la de los niños, pero como siempre su hijastro rehuyó a su contacto.

Intentó no lucir desanimada ante el hecho, con el tiempo eso cambiaría. Su intuición le decía que el lado bondadoso de Sesshômaru se mostraría pronto.

—Buenos días —saludo con su sonrisa renovada en cuanto cruzó el umbral, una señora ya mayor contestó a su saludo con un ademan de manos mientras una chica joven se acercaba a atenderla. Bajó la pañalera para extender su mano.  
—Buenos días señora Taisho, nos alegra tenerla en la guardería Shikon —sonrió la muchacha con dulzura contestando a su apretón —, mi nombre es Midoriko y seré la guardiana de sus hijos.  
—Ella no es mi madre —Sesshômaru dijo con dureza importándole poco el que las dos mujeres voltearán a verlo, una completamente avergonzada y la otra con dolor.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la mirada de su madre y rápidamente se puso frente a ella.

—Discúlpate —gruñó con sus puñitos apretados.  
—No. —Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta tomando una larga estola peluda y blanca que sobresalía de la bolsa que estaba en el suelo.

Las mujeres volvieron a hablar pero el ambiente cordial inicial había desaparecido por un intercambio lleno de tensión.

—Vendré por ustedes a las seis —Izayoi besó la mejilla de Inuyasha provocando que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín—, pórtate bien ¿si?  
—Si mami, me porto bien —contestó empezando a caminar con Midoriko.

Llegaron frente a una puerta de colores pastel y un dibujo de un pato, la niñera sonrió abriéndola.

—Aquí están los demás, vendré en un momento después de registrarlos —le dijo al pequeño animándolo con las manos a que entrara, Sesshômaru los miró y sin decir nada se metió a buscar un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

Los demás niños detuvieron su ajetreado juego para ver a los dos niños recién llegados, ojos de varios colores los escrutaban sin miramientos de ningún tipo, en particular los ojos femeninos.

Dos niñas que al parecer eran gemelas pues portaban la misma ropa rodearon rápidamente a Inuyasha mientras que una tercera se mantenía al margen unos pasos tras una de ellas. A su lado un chico de mirada azulada lo observaba con detenimiento.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba una pareja de niños con ropa que simulaba ser la piel de algún lobo, la niña de ojos verdes vestía un traje blanco mientras que el del niño ojiazul era de un tono marrón. Ambos se miraron mutuamente y después a los recién llegados, se sentían demasiado territoriales de ese lado de la habitación. Tendrían que hablar sobre límites con ellos, por lo que se acercaron al más pequeño.

—Oye tú —el lobo de ojos celestes lo miró duramente—, ¿cómo te llamas?  
—Inuyasha —contestó irguiéndose para no dejarse amenazar.  
—¡Soy Kagome! — una de las gemelas le sonrió dulcemente provocando una reacción de posesión en el otro menor.  
—Y es mi novia bestia, no te le acerques —Amenazó con un pequeño gruñido.  
—Kôga, ¡yo soy tu novia! —la pequeña lobita se puso frente a él con las manos en sus caderas, como su madre había dicho que debía comportarse con él.  
—Ayame, no te metas.

Ambos empezaron una discusión acalorada donde ninguno quería ceder mientras que Inuyasha se mantenía en la misma postura tensa.

—Se calmaran —el otro niño lo miró con una sonrisa, como si la pelea fuera algo normal—. Soy Miroku, mucho gusto.  
—Sango. —la chica a su lado dijo rápidamente.  
—Y ella es mi hermana, ¡Kikyô! —Kagome gritó con una sonrisa señalando a su gemela, quien mantenía su rostro sereno. Le dedico una mirada y después de un asentimiento se dio la vuelta —, le cuesta hablar con desconocidos— explicó la niña en tono cómplice.  
—Hola a todos. —Inuyasha murmuró apretando su cobija roja, no quería sentirse inseguro pero era la primera vez que convivía con tantos niños.  
—¿Él quien es?—Sango preguntó con un poco de curiosidad mirando a la pared donde Sesshômaru se encontraba planeando como fusionarse con el inmueble y dejar de escuchar todos los gritos a su alrededor.  
—Mi hermano —contestó con simpleza esperando que a sus nuevos amigos no les importara el que no se les uniera como él—, odia estar aquí.  
—Pero si nunca ha venido —Kagome arrugo la nariz graciosamente.  
—Él sabrá sus motivos —Miroku la tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa, después se dirigió a los demás —¿jugamos?

Todos asintieron mientras se encaminaban a las cajas de juguetes.

—Como si los necesitara —Sesshômaru bufó por lo bajo enrollándose en su estola, era el segundo de los dos únicos regalos que conservaba de su madre y una de las cosas de real importancia para él. Ni siquiera sus dos perros Ah y Un lograban despertar gran interés, o tal vez por su gran tamaño, propia de su raza, se le imposibilitaba el que se le antojará jugar con ellos. Lo único que podía hacer era arrojarles a Jaken, un juguete horrible regalo de Izayoi.

—Nos meteremos en problemas —una voz de niña se escuchó detrás de uno de los cubos donde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, el ceño se frunció ante las palabras. —, ¿por qué debemos quitárselo? Llorara.  
—Calla Kagura— por el tono de voz, Sesshômaru dedujo que era el niño más grande que había, el problema que la anciana con forma de momia había dicho con los otros dos adultos mientras esperaba en la recepción —, mételo ahí.

Un profundo y penetrante chillido en otra habitación cortó de golpe sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió dejándole paso a Midoriko que sostenía a una niña llorosa en sus brazos.

—No llores pequeña, podemos buscar... —sus palabras no surgieron el efecto deseado, en su lugar las lágrimas aumentaron de cantidad mientras hipeaba sonoramente.

Los demás niños se habían detenido de sus juegos infantiles ante la súbita aparición de la niña, Midoriko los miró preocupada.

—¿Podrían cuidarla? Sólo mientras busco su peluche... —Kagome asintió solemne, como nieta de la dueña debía aprender a tender una mano.  
—Ven peque Rin —canturreó extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, la niñera la depositó en el suelo mientras se apresuraba a ir en busca del dichoso peluche.

Ni bien desapareció los berridos empezaron a hacerse más y más fuertes, dejando sordos a los infantes. Uno a uno se fueron escabullendo hasta dejar sólo a Inuyasha y Kagome al tanto de la niña que no hacía más que lloriquear a todo pulmón.

—Keh, golpéala hasta que duerma—dijo él tapando sus oídos, Kagome le dedicó una mala cara.  
—No puedo hacer eso —hizo un mohín cuando un nuevo sollozo resonó en el pecho de Rin—, no sé qué hacer.

De la nada una mano salió metiendo un chupón a la pequeña, quien sólo parpadeo saboreando lo que ahora mordisqueaba suavemente.

—Calla —Sesshômaru ordenó con el ceño fruncido, Rin lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad. Extendió sus pequeños bracitos para que la alzara pero el menor la ignoro—. Ni lo pienses.

Un nuevo sollozo se escuchó y el chupón se cayó de su pequeña boca, todos miraron acusadora mente al mayor como si este realmente tuviera la culpa de que la niña llorara la primera vez.

Los ojos dorados se volvieron para observarla detenidamente encontrándose con que la niña gateaba el espacio que los separaban, los entrecerró en advertencia pero el pequeño ser era ajeno a semejantes actos, por lo que como segundo intento levantó sus manos para que la alzara.

—No. —Sesshômaru gruñó de mala manera notando que el labio inferior de la pequeña empezaba a temblar—, no me gusta que llores.

Se acercó derrotado hasta la bebé cargándola con dificultad, ella gorgoreo feliz alcanzando sus mejillas mientras sonreía. Inuyasha observaba todo con profundo asombro, su hermano jamás hacia tales cosas, en el mejor de los casos les decía a las niñas que eran demasiado feas para siquiera pensar en él.

Esto era algo nuevo y perturbador de ver.

—¿Qué tanto me ven? —bufó el mayor empezando a caminar hasta donde había dejado su estola, se sentó con la niña aún en brazos. —Ya puedes soltarme.

Rin no hizo algún movimiento que le indicará que lo dejaría, así que se limitó a dejarse hacer cerrando los ojos. La suave risa que emitió la bebé en sus brazos hizo que la curiosidad de Sesshômaru despertara, abriendo sólo un poco sus párpados. La infante lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más espectacular del mundo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con su semblante frío, Rin gorgoreo al escuchar su voz—. No te entiendo, hace minutos llorabas a todo pulmón.

El puchero que le dedicó lo tentó a sonreír levemente, pero logró contener dicho impulso: Sesshômaru no sonreía. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro provocando que volviera a verla.

—Naraku y Kagura se llevaron algo tuyo —afirmó solemne, Rin ante la mención de los niños se estremeció un poco sin dejar de posar sus penetrantes e inocentes ojos en él—espera aquí.

Se levantó sin esperar respuesta dando la vuelta al mueble que los escondía de la vista de los demás. Escrutó minuciosamente buscando algún lugar donde se pudiera esconder un objeto, por el tamaño de la niña debía ser pequeño.

Se dirigió a donde el librero y la pared chocaban y metió su mano, al instante sintió el tacto del peluche. Con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia retiró su extremidad con el premio, era un peluche de un perro blanco o que en su mejor momento fue blanco. Ahora estaba cubierto de tanto polvo que era de un color marrón.

Sesshomaru frunció levemente los labios, no podía dárselo a Rin así. Su madre le decía que las cosas sucias no eran buenas para los bebés. Regresó sus pasos pero no se mostró ante la bebé, sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza para lograr verla. Rin se encontraba recostada en el suelo donde la había dejado, pero se aferraba a su estola mientras un pequeño ronquido salía de entre sus labios.

Al verla así asintió para sí mismo empezando a ir hacia la puerta, la abrió buscando a la niñera con los ojos. Debía estar en la sala contigua donde dejaban a los bebés, ahora que lo pensaba Rin no debía de tener ni los dos años.

Cuando Midoriko lo vio sostener el peluche en lo alto le sonrió genuinamente.

—Gracias, lo pondré a lavar —dijo con voz dulce tomando el objeto entre sus manos —. Rin...  
—La cuidare. —Fue lo único que contestó regresando a la sala de dos a tres años.

Sesshômaru evitó mirar a su medio hermano con una profunda cara de incredulidad pintada en sus facciones, a decir verdad todo mundo estaba pendiente de sus movimientos incluida la gemela más sería.

—Oye tú —la voz de quien respondía al nombre de Naraku lo llamó con furia mientras se acercaba a él, Sesshômaru lo miró con indiferencia. Ese niño podía ser más grande en edad, pero él lo superaba por unos centímetros—, métete en tus propios asuntos. La huérfana no es tu problema.  
—¡Volviste a quitarle su peluche!—Kagome gritó con furia apretando sus puños en señal de pelea, Inuyasha la puso detrás en pose protectora—, y Rin no tiene la culpa.  
—Nunca debes hacer llorar a una mujer —gruñó el menor de los Taisho.  
—Apártate de mi camino —Sesshômaru ordeno con frialdad, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en Naraku con la advertencia explícita de dolor sino se movía en unos cuantos segundos.

Un chillido se escuchó en la habitación congelando a los presentes, Sesshômaru miró una última vez a Naraku para después correr a ver a la niña quien lloraba aferrada a la estola del mayor mientras una niña de coleta intentaba quitársela.

—Kagura —Sesshômaru adivinó, la niña ante la mención de su nombre dejó caer lo que sostenía logrando que Rin cayera al piso empezando a llorar más fuerte —, vete.

No esperó alguna orden más, simplemente salió corriendo. Ese niño de verdad daba miedo. El ojidorado se acercó a la pelinegra quien se abrazó a él aún sosteniendo su estola entre sus bracitos.

—Ya, cosa. —Ella guardo silencio ante su voz dejando de sollozar al instante, ignorando el tono al llamarla _cosa_.— Ellos se fueron, estas bien.  
—Ya-ko —susurró la pequeña Rin mirándolo—¡Yako! —chilló alegre abrazando una de las piernas del niño.  
—Sesshômaru, así me llamo.— Contestó con una ligera sonrisa despeinando los cabellos negros. Tan ajeno se encontraba a su alrededor que no notó al montón de infantes tras la niñera, que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de asombro. Rin gorgoreo alegre estirando sus brazos, cuando él la cargo sus manitas fueron a parar a las mejillas infantiles.

—Yako —llamó palpando la mejilla de Sesshômaru, él suspiro dándose la vuelta. Tomó la estola colocándola en su hombro derecho y estiró la mano para tomar el perro de peluche de Rin.

Sin esperar más salió por la puerta en dirección de la sala donde Rin debía estar, buscó con la mirada el lugar más cómodo que encontró para después recargarse en la pared, la bebé se acurruco contra su pequeño pecho y ahí se durmió profundamente. Al igual que él.

/-/*/-/

—¿Se divirtieron? —Izayoi preguntó con una sonrisa desde una de las sillas en recepción. Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa dispuesto a relatarle todas las aventuras que había tenido con sus nuevos amigos cuando un llanto se escuchó en el pasillo.

Sesshômaru venía caminando por el pasillo con una Rin gateando tras él, Midoriko se disculpó con la mirada tratando de detener a la menor, pero las gruesas lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los pequeños ojos marrones mientras estiraba los brazos para aferrarse a él. El mayor de los Taisho suspiró muy consciente de que su madrastra observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Yako —llamó la niña con movimientos más angustiantes. Los ojos dorados la observaron llorosa entre los brazos de su captora, congeló su semblante al verla.  
—Calla. —ordenó, Izayoi que hasta ese momento se había quedado muda de asombro frunció el ceño ante la frialdad que mantenía su hijastro con la infante, estaba por reprenderlo cuando este extendió los brazos para cargarla—. Regreso en un momento.

Sin esperar respuesta volvió a la habitación de Rin acomodándola en la cuna. Los ojos marrones de ella lo observaban aún acostada.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas—gruñó entre dientes, vio como empezaría a lagrimear de nuevo por lo que tomó el biberón de la cómoda. Lo metió a la boca de Rin mientras volvía a hablar—, mañana vendré de nuevo y estaré contigo.

Rin rió graciosamente estirando sus manos, pero Sesshômaru volvió a colocarlas a sus costados.

—Quieta —dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Se quitó el collar que adornaba su cuello, era un regalo de su madre: un dije de una luna creciente de color azul. Miró el objeto detenidamente unos minutos y se lo colocó a Rin en el cuello—. Cuando tengas miedo, recuerda que eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Depositó un beso en la frente de la niña, ni él mismo podía explicarse su proceder para con ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que no estaría sola, ahora lo tenía a él.

—Vámonos— dijo cuando regreso minutos después de asegurarse de que Rin dormía profundamente. Ni Inuyasha ni Izayoi comentaron algo, pero Sesshômaru podía notar la sonrisa orgullosa que intentaba ocultar por miedo a enfadarlo. Él al verla pudo encontrarle cierto parecido a la niña que había dejado atrás y en un acto involuntario tomó su mano al momento de cruzar para llegar a su auto.

Izayoi intentó controlar las lágrimas, era la primera vez que el niño le permitía cualquier acercamiento. Y sospechando la causa de ello, decidió que había llegado el momento de que los chicos tuvieran una hermanita.

Sólo necesitaba aclarar ese punto con su esposo, porque la candidata había llegado como un pequeño ángel de ojos marrones.

/-/SxR/-/

M.J.


	2. Capítulo 2 Plan maestro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Capítulo 2 traído por la extorción de Kiara, disfrútalo maldita (?). A las demás un abrazo enorme y gracias por leer c:

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron**:**karito, Lyvia, yuki no shimizu, RominaZ, love and peace 16, Sake's Evil22, Kiara, Hikary Mitsuki Yoshida, Tsukihime01, J.K. Bleu y JANET-KNUL.

No tienen ni idea de cómo me alegraron sus comentarios y muchas gracias por la aceptación del fic.

**Aclaraciones:** Las edades son así: Sesshômaru: 4 años Rin: 1 año y 8 meses Kagome: 3 años Inuyasha: 3 años y 2 meses Kagura: 4 años Naraku: 5 años Kôga: 3 años y medio Kikyô: 3 años Sango: 2 años y 5 meses Miroku: 3 años y Ayame 2 años y 4 meses. A veces tenderán a actuar mayores para su edad, pero así actuaban mis primos a su edad y Sesshômaru es un caso especial, después se verá porqué.

**Pareja principal del fic:** SessxRin

**Pareja principal del capítulo:** InuxKag

No me demoro mucho más en las notas, tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana ¡Deséenme éxito! Nos vemos el viernes por la noche con el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier anuncio en mi perfil.

**Canción recomendada:** One thing- One direction (Es perfecta para momentos cursis, y no, no soy fan solo me gusta esa canción.)

/-/IxK/-/

Plan maestro

—Se meterán en problemas —Kikyô los reprendió suavemente, le había quedado claro que a Kagome poco le importaba que alguien pudiera regañarlos por una de sus típicas travesuras, sin embargo era su deber cuidarla.  
—¡Sí! —Sango la apoyo jalando a la menor de las gemelas. Kagome la miró dolida.  
—¡Por favor! —rogó mirando la puerta.

Pero nadie la apoyó, si al menos Kôga no hubiera enfermado estaba segura que él si la ayudaría. La ausencia del pequeño ponía demasiado ansiosa a Kagome, lo consideraba un gran amigo y no verlo siempre le dejaba una sensación extraña.

Se rindió dejando caer los hombros, podía burlar la seguridad para ir con Rin como entretenimiento y olvidar su plan, pero desde que esas personas extrañas la visitaban prefería mantenerse lejos. No es que le diera mala espina al contrario, la señora era muy hermosa y siempre la trataba bien y el señor era tan alto que le dolía el cuello intentar verlo por lo que siempre la alzaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones. Sin mencionar que le daban dulces a todos.

Y querían llevarse a Rin, por eso Kagome no quería verlos. La pequeña miró unas sombras pasar por el pasillo y suspiro, habían llegado.

Fue por uno de los muchos libros de pintar para distraerse cuando la puerta se abrió, Inuyasha recorrió la estancia con sus ojos dorados hasta dar con ella. Cuando logró ubicar a Kagome sonrió ampliamente, andando hasta su encuentro. Ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada unos segundos, esa cosa extraña sucedía de nuevo en su panza.

—Hola tonta. —Inuyasha desinfló el globo de ilusión de la pequeña en cuanto abrió la boca.

Kagome resopló cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha era un tonto, un niño muy tonto. La niña se sorprendió por su descubrimiento deslumbrando al infante frente a ella con una sonrisa, a decir verdad, Kagome estaba empezando a asustar a Inuyasha.

—¡Ven conmigo! —chilló alegre mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de él o eso intentó hacer, en cuanto el niño vio su intención se movió a un lado haciendo que Kagome cayera con un golpe sonoro.  
—Keh, no. —Inuyasha se negó cruzando sus brazos y arrugando el ceño. ¿Quien se creía esa niña? Para su propio horror, Kagome empezó a hipear llamando su atención—, ¡No llores! —se alarmó, sin embargo la niña lo vio enojada.  
—¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Qué ría?!— gritó Kagome aguantando sus lágrimas.  
—Te ayudare sino lloras —gruñó mirando a todos lados nerviosamente. Se sentía patético al caer ante semejante acto, pero odiaba que las mujeres lloraran. Le recordaban a su madre y le dolía. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, él no era un llorón.

Kagome gritó con alegría dando pequeños saltos, Inuyasha no evitó sonreír ante su entusiasmo, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que le hacía sentir tantas cosas raras? O tal vez, lo estaba enfermando. Lo más probable era que se resfriara.

La niña tomó la mano de Inuyasha empezando a jalarlo, hasta que Kikyô se interpuso entre ellos. Kagome infló sus mejillas con reproche al ver a su hermana frente a ambos con los brazos extendidos.

—Kagome, lo prometiste. —Suspiró la mayor.  
—No, no dije nada —contestó Kagome a su vez, tenía que salir ahora su plan dependía de ello—. Además voy con Inuyasha.

Kikyô la miró significativamente, como si dijera que ese era el problema. Para Taisho ese gesto no paso desapercibido por lo que sin decir palabra rodeó a la mayor de las Higurashi sin soltar a Kagome, desafiando a Kikyô a que dijera algo.

Al ver que la mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada sonrió satisfecho, hasta que chocó con su hermano quien estaba de frente mirando la puerta, volteo a verlo molesto.

—Fíjate —amenazó con el ceño fruncido, se volvió a ver la puerta cambiando su semblante.  
—¿Puedes abrir? —Kagome le preguntó bajito, Sesshômaru la ignoró completamente absorto en intentar desintegrar la puerta con su mirada—, estas preocupado por Rin.  
—Esa cosa no es de mi importancia —contestó cortante dándose la vuelta.  
—Tu hermano es extraño —la niña miró a Inuyasha, el aludido roló los ojos mientras se ponía en cuatro—,¿que haces?  
—Sube y abre la puerta —contestó Inuyasha con cierta molestia, ¿que acaso le tenía que explicar todo siempre? Kagome obedeció rápidamente con una sonrisa.

La mitad de su plan estaba lista, ahora solo quedaba escabullirse hasta la cocina donde guardaban las galletas y todo estaría bien.

—Por aquí. —Kagome le indicó empezando a gatear, Inuyasha se rió completamente absorto en el juego de espionaje al que lo habían metido imitando a la niña.

En tiempo récord se habían acercado a la cocina y para suerte de los dos, ni Kaede ni el anciano Myôga estaban cerca. Los ojos infantiles se pasearon por la estancia intentando adivinar dónde estaría el premio.

—Las galletas...—susurró la niña.  
—Ahí —Inuyasha señaló en dirección de la encimera más alta con aire de superioridad. La pequeña entrecerró los ojos al verlo.  
—¿Cómo sabes? —inquirió recelosa.  
—Mamá hace que las muchachas las pongan en ese lugar —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —, Sesshômaru disfruta molestarlas, así que me las da.  
—Es extraño —repitió la observación que había hecho del mayor de los Taisho, pero le restó importancia—, ¿cómo las alcanzamos?

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor en busca de una silla, pero sólo divisó un bastón abandonado en una de las esquinas. Se dirigió hacia el objeto con una sonrisa, debía ser de uno de los ancianos.

—Solo lo jalamos y estaremos bien. —Le sonrió a Kagome mientras relataba el plan, ella le asintió acomodándose a su lado. La puerta se abrió en ese instante haciendo que ambos menores se congelaran en su sitio, pero para su propia sorpresa unos ojos dorados los miraban con reproche y un par de marrones con curiosidad.  
—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Sesshômaru preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Rin gorgoreo sujeta de su estola, al verlos la soltó para empezar a gatear en dirección de la pareja que mantenía su cara de asombro, expresión que se incrementó cuando vieron caminar al niño al paso de la bebé. Un día podía ser comprensible, pero que Sesshômaru se convirtiera en el guardián de Rin era sumamente extraño.  
—Nada —respondieron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome, sólo que la niña apretó el brazo del infante provocando que el bastón tumbara el frasco que había en la encimera.

Sesshômaru se arrojó para cubrir a Rin, pero su estola se enredó en sus pies haciéndolo caer así que lo único que logró fue jalarla hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero. El bote cayó justo frente a ella esparciendo polvo blanco sobre los cuatro infantiles rostros. La bebé río feliz dando pequeño aplausos al verse cubierta, en cambio el mayor de los niños frunció su entrecejo de manera olímpica al saborear la dulce leche en polvo en su lengua.

—¡Yako! —llamó la bebé palmeando las mejillas masculinas, provocando una nueva nube blanca se alzara sobre ellos.  
—Inuyasha —Sesshômaru gruñó amenazante aun sobre el suelo.

Cuando el ambarino levantó la mirada se encontró con que ambos engendros de Satán habían huido dejando un camino blanco a su paso. Miró a Rin quien divertida golpeaba el piso con sus manitas riendo cuando la leche se levantaba manchándola aún más.

Con un suspiró la levantó para llevarla a limpiar, la venganza para Inuyasha tendría que esperar.

Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito en el pequeño jardín, su acompañante lo imitó empezando a reír a todo pulmón mientras veía al ambarino, o mejor dicho al chico de nieve frente a ella.

—Kagome —gruñó Inuyasha con mala cara, pero ella no dejaba de reír—, keh.  
—Es que...—empezó a reír otra vez, pero en esta ocasión sacudió a Inu con cuidado. —, no salió como espere.  
—No me digas, tonta —él río entre dientes sin moverse, sus mejillas tenían un bonito sonrojo como adorno.

Kagome se detuvo para verlo y de nuevo paso, sus propios cachetes se tintaron carmín sin poder parpadear mientras su pequeño corazón latía en su pecho como colibrí en libertad. Inuyasha se sintió mareado y parpadeo confundido ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y de pronto, un gran golpe mojado en sus rostros los hizo despertar de su burbuja. El frío los hizo estremecer mientras miraban el enorme charco de agua a sus pies y a un Sesshômaru victorioso con una cubeta pequeña.

—Estamos a mano.  
—¡Tú! —Inuyasha se adelantó a enfrentar a su hermano, pero un chorro de agua impactado en el rostro de él fue suficiente para frenar sus pasos.

Una Kagome completamente húmeda mantenía la manguera entre sus pequeñas manos, su arma apuntaba a su hermano que ahora estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Los ojos dorados flamearon en su dirección prometiéndole una muda tortura, estaba por dar un paso cuando un potente llanto se escuchó. Los tres voltearon para ver a Rin quien observaba a Sesshômaru con su cara en un puchero que al menor le enterneció el corazón, sollozó más fuerte, pero él no iba a mojarla por su ropa a pesar de que era más que obvio que lo que la bebé deseaba era que la sujetara. Como si ella pudiera defenderlo de los demás.

Midoriko eligió ese momento para aparecer mirándolos a todos con el ceño fruncido en sus siempre dulces facciones.

—Kagome —suspiró mientras negaba enérgicamente al reparar en ella—,¿por qué no me sorprende?  
—Yo tuve la culpa —Inuyasha salió en defensa de su amiga, sonrojándose ante la cara de sorpresa de la niñera —, yo le pedí que me ayudara.

Los ojos de Midoriko pasaban de Inuyasha a Kagome y después de unos segundos se dirigió a Sesshômaru. No se demoró demasiado puesto que el menor la miraba con superioridad, ella suponía que tenía que ver con el apellido Taisho, guerreros imparables.

Suspiró.

—Es mejor que se metan, pescarán un resfriado —Les sonrió mientras cargaba a Rin, lo mejor en ese caso era olvidar el asunto. Al menos el señor y la señora Taisho se habían ido hace un rato y no mirarían a sus hijos en semejante estado.  
—¡Yako!  
—Calla —ordenó Sesshômaru llegando a su lado, miró a Rin unos momentos enrollándola con su estola.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de gotear en la cocina Kaede apareció con unas toallas, les empezó a quitar la ropa a los menores, pero Sesshômaru se alejó; nadie osaría tocarlo. La anciana roló los ojos mientras le daba su toalla.

—La ropa mojada ahí —señaló una pequeña cesta y después les dio la espalda—, deberán tomar un baño o la masa se les pegara.

Los tres vieron la espalda con horror ante la palabra baño.

/-/IxK/-/

—Te odio —Inuyasha gruñó dentro de la bañera mirando a su medio hermano, el aludido ni le dirigió la mirada mientras se enrollaba la toalla en la cabeza y apretaba la otra alrededor de su infantil cintura.

Midoriko había accedido a darles privacidad, después de todo a los Taisho los habían educado para ser independientes a pesar de su edad. El mejor ejemplo era Sesshômaru, quien mandaba a diestra y siniestra cada que deseaba algo, aunque por lo general se la pasaba con Rin y sus escuetas palabras eran dirigidas a ella. Un gran vocabulario que constaba de las palabras calla, cosa, y no, sin embargo a la bebé parecía encantarle su compañía sin importar que.

—Eres demasiado débil —Sesshômaru contestó en cambio sin dirigirle la mirada—, y todo por una niña.  
—Mira quien lo dice —Inuyasha suspiró saliendo del agua, se sacudió el agua como si de un perro se tratara consiguiendo una toalla-proyectil en su rostro.  
—No me compares contigo.

Antes de que contestara a tal insulto Kagome abrió la puerta, su semblante lucía decaído.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una mueca en sus labios mirando al suelo, los hermanos la observaban sin decir nada. Después de unos momentos ambos bufaron:  
—Keh.  
—Sandeces.

Ella les sonrió luminosamente, Sesshômaru la rodeo para abrir la puerta en busca de su ropa ya seca y ante el asombro de los menores depositó un paquete de galletas en manos de la niña.  
—¡Gracias!  
—No te metas en mi camino —gruñó saliendo del baño, sin embargo sonrió cuando se vio solo.  
La idea de estar en la guardería le gustaba cada vez más, aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

—Te dije que no era malo. —Inuyasha sonrió levemente a la puerta cerrada, Kagome parpadeo de repente imitando su gesto mientras le tendía la bolsa de galletas.

—Ahora lo sé.

—Solo no les digas a los demás —el niño se mordió el labio—, se supone que tiene que ser todo un hombre y eso.

—¿Cuántos años tienen? —preguntó Kagome curiosa, Inuyasha levantó tres dedos rápidamente. Volvió a contarlos cerciorándose que fueran los que Izayoi le había enseñado. —¡Tienes los mismos que yo!

—Keh, tonta. Eso no es cierto —Inuyasha le gruñó tomando un puñado de galletas y devolviéndole la bolsa a Kagome. Levantó su mano orgulloso —, estos son míos.

Kagome asintió, lo que decía Inuyasha tenía sentido.

—Pero, ¿cuántos tiene Sesshômaru? — preguntó después de un momento. Inuyasha miró sus dedos un momento incapaz de decidir cuántos tenía su hermano. Su mamá no hablaba mucho sobre las cosas de él, solo que tenía que quererlo y ser buen hermano.

—Uno, tres… —Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza, mirando un sinfín de números en su mente. Al final sonrió levantando cuatro dedos orgulloso. —Estos.

—¿Y cuanto es? —Kagome lo miró dudosa.

—Keh, ¿cómo voy a saber sino son míos? —Inuyasha frunció el ceño sonrojándose fuertemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros sentándose en el pequeño tapete, él la imitó sentándose a su lado. Inuyasha se extrañó de verla con una pequeña mueca, pero no sabía cómo preguntarle, ¿y si lloraba? Él no servía para consolar, su madre no lo había preparado para eso y no quería arriesgarse.

—Rin se irá —habló Kagome en tono bajo abrazando sus rodillas—, no sé quiénes son, pero no quiero que se vaya.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿no quería que Rin fuera su nueva hermana?

—¿Por qué? Son buenas personas.

—Pero, ¿si tiene hermanos y la tratan mal? —preguntó con un puchero, Inuyasha sonrió levemente. Él protegería a Rin de cualquiera que la dañara, sabía que incluso Sesshômaru la cuidaría, ¿a qué le temía Kagome?

—Sesshômaru y yo la cuidaremos —prometió, la cabeza de la niña se levantó como resorte, sus ojos marrones lucían tan sorprendidos que él soltó una risa encantadora—, si, son mis papás.

—Y de tu hermano…—se sintió tonta ante lo obvio, pero para su sorpresa Inuyasha negó.

—Él tiene su propia mamá. — Murmuró bajito, no entendía porque los adultos se ponían mal con esos comentarios así que los evitaba, a diferencia de Sesshômaru quien parecía disfrutar la cara de los adultos—, cosa de grandes.

Inuyasha estornudó fuertemente provocando que Kagome diera un pequeño salto de la impresión. Ella lo miró preocupada extendiendo su mano hasta tocar su frente, colocó la otra en la propia mientras que con el ceño fruncido miraba a Inu.

—¿Qué haces?

—No sé, mamá lo hace con Kikyô y conmigo —Kagome se sonrojó mientras soltaba una risita — cámbiate, la abuela Kaede nos espera.

—Bien, ya voy —aceptó a regañadientes mientras la miraba duramente.

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

Antes de que pudiera anticipar el movimiento Kagome depositó un beso en su mejilla, huyendo segundos después por la puerta del baño. Inuyasha parpadeo confundido llevando su mano a la zona afectada.

—¡_Gérmenes!_

/-/IxK/-/

M.J.


	3. Capítulo 3 Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Me costó tanto escribir esta capitulo, para empezar el tiempo los últimos días de mi semana fueron un caos con tareas (aun tengo muchas), pero decidí traerles el capítulo solo con un día de demora. Y después la idea que tenía en un principio se volvió en mi contra y resulto… _esto_. Espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos el próximo viernes con este fic y puede que suba un oneshoot durante la semana de InuxKag.

Gracias a: Kiara, Lyvia, KARITO, Suzu, love and peace 16, Ootori Hika-chan y kiry por sus bellos comentarios. Y también para aquellas personas que ponen en favoritos la historia y la siguen. Anímense a comentar, no muerdo ;D

**Edades:** Sesshômaru: 4 años Rin: 1 año y 8 meses Kagome: 3 años Inuyasha: 3 años y 2 meses Kagura: 4 años Naraku: 5 años Kôga: 3 años y medio Kikyô: 3 años Sango: 2 años y 5 meses Miroku: 3 años y Ayame 2 años y 4 meses.

**Pareja principal del fic:** SessxRin

**Pareja principal del capítulo: **MikxSan

**Canción recomendada:** Loca, loca- Cherry

/-/MxS/-/

Capítulo tres

Sentimientos

La guardería Shikon, un lugar de alto prestigio donde los hijos de grandes empresarios eran atendidos con los cuidados propios para un príncipe musulmán, o al menos eso decía la publicidad. La realidad era que la guardería a pesar de contar con el prestigio de mantener bajo su ala a los herederos de grandes familias como Taisho, Miyamoto o Yoshida y que sus instalaciones eran de la mejor categoría, los niños eran enseñados de una manera más...liberal. Ninguno gozaba de privilegio alguno, todos eran puestos en salas acorde a su edad más sin embargo, a los infantes se les permitía estar en cualquier otra que fuera de su agrado.

Era una guardería llena de caos, niños gritando por todos lados y armando peleas en más de una ocasión. Una atmósfera que respiraba fraternidad por cada uno de los poros de los infantes.

—¡Te odio! —el gritó infantil cesó de inmediato cualquier pelea que había en la sala de los menores. Parecía que incluso los juguetes de batería habían congelado sus sistemas ante esas dos palabras dichas con semejante furia.

La heredera de los Miyamoto, Sango Miyamoto perforaba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones al hijo del magnate Yoshida, los azulados ojos observaron a la niña con clara sorpresa.

Sango, su adorada Sango lo odiaba.

Antes de poder moverse ella salió de la habitación dejando a los presentes a la espera de que algo pasara, pero cuando miraron la puerta cerrarse sabían que no podría hacerse nada. Kôga, quien se había recuperado de su resfriado movió las pequeñas piezas de madera de colores sintiendo algo de pena por Miroku, aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe bajo para el menor e Inuyasha miró nerviosamente a Kagome, como si esperara que ella de un momento a otro le gritara algo parecido. Kikyô se mantenía a su lado contrario manteniendo su rostro sereno a comparación de su gemela quien tenía una mueca del más puro horror.

¿Sango odiaba a Miroku?, pero si apenas ayer estaba pensando en proponerle matrimonio para ser ambos muy felices, Kagome no entendía a su amiga en ese momento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ayame preguntó con las manos en sus pequeñas caderas, Miroku la observó sin mucho ánimo.  
—Son los sentimientos de Sango —aclaró sin ningún tono en especial, no apartó la mirada de la niña lobo mientras hablaba—, si me odia no puedo hacer nada.  
—Keh, niñas. Son unos gruñonas —declaró el ambarino menor con una mueca de fastidio, ambas gemelas tiraron de una de sus orejas levemente, haciéndolo enrojecer—, ¡No soy su perro!  
—Miroku, debes ir con ella —Kagome susurró mirándolo suplicante—, ¿es importante para ti, no?

El infante no expresó nada, sencillamente se limitó a regresar a su posición anterior mientras hojeaba una de las tantas revistas de Midoriko. Naraku se rió desde una de las ventanas jugando con un peluche ya conocido por todos, Kikyô suspiró ante su actitud tan infantil. Todos eran niños, pero Naraku sobrepasaba el límite de la infantilidad al meterse con una bebé. Le dirigió una dura mirada, transmitiéndole sus pensamientos. El menor dejó de reírse para sólo sonreírle.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de Sesshômaru con su estola al hombro, no se molestó en ver a los demás sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente al culpable del llanto de Rin. Sus dedos se removieron inquietos como si quisiera golpear algo, gruñó.

—Naraku —bramó, el menor dejó el peluche y salió disparado a uno de los rincones. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de pelear, sólo disfrutaba como la perfecta máscara de Sesshômaru se contraía para mostrarle el más puro de los odios. Lo divertía.

Miroku aprovechó la distraccion para salir por la puerta abierta en busca de Sango, tenía que arreglar el malentendido que se había formado entre ellos. Aunque para empezar, ¿qué había dicho él? La niña apenas y había articulado palabras debido a su poco vocabulario, así que no entendía el porqué gritar que lo odiaba.

Chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien. El pequeño de tres años fijó su mirada en el suelo encontrándose con dos orbes marrones observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Rin— suspiró un poco desanimado, la niña parpadeo saboreando su chupón. Miroku extendió sus brazos para alzarla provocando un sonido de protesta en la bebé—, esperas a Sesshômaru.  
—¡Yako! ¡Yako! —asintió mientras aplaudía con alegría y un risueño gorgoreo.  
—No sé porque te agrada —siguió hablando con la infante que ahora le fruncía el ceño.

«Cómo si me entendiera», pensó Miroku con gracia.

—A diferencia de ustedes, se comportarme como es debido. —La voz de Sesshômaru lo hizo dar un ligero salto debido a la sorpresa mientras que Rin chilló alegremente gateando al encuentro de _su_ Yako. —Cosa.  
—Yako. —Rin volvió a nombrarlo con alegría extendiendo sus brazos.

Sesshômaru suspiró levantándola hasta que quedó a la altura de su rostro, buscó el chupón que se mantenía unido a la ropa amarilla por un listón naranja y se lo dio a la niña quien inmediatamente comenzó a succionar. Cuando la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos colocó el pequeño peluche blanco en sus manitas.

—Sango fue con Midoriko. —Habló Sesshômaru sin verlo esperando que dejara de observarlo como si de un momento a otro se fuera a convertir en un perro blanco gigante como el peluche que le entregaba a la niña.

Miroku entendió la señal de deja-de-molestarnos-de-una-vez empezando a dirigirse a la cocina donde era probable que encontrara a la niñera. Después de todo, la comida iba a servirse pronto y tenía que encontrar a Sango antes de que eso pasara, en la hora de la siesta ninguno se mantenía despierto aún si lo desearan; corrían tanto durante el día que después de un biberón caliente dormían sin remedio en cualquier lugar que encontraran.

Cuando el niño se perdió en el pasillo con rumbo a la cocina Sango salió de la habitación de Rin.

—Gracias. —dijo mirado a Sesshômaru con sus mejillas rosas, él solo le devolvió la mirada alzando una ceja.  
—De nada.  
—Yako —Rin demandó la atención robada con rapidez, Sango sonrió un poco al ver a la bebé celosa de compartir la atención de Sesshômaru.  
—No le digas donde estoy. —Pidió antes de correr en la dirección contraria del heredero de los Yoshida y perdiéndose de vista de la pequeña pareja.

Al no verla más Rin se relajó abrazando a Sesshômaru por el cuello con una mano y con la otra acarició la mejilla masculina.

—Mío. —Declaró con posesión infantil haciendo sonreír al menor, caminó hasta asegurarse que estaban completamente solos para contestar:  
—Calla.

Miroku miró nerviosamente la espalda de Midoriko, mordió su labio pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema, ella sin voltearse habló al sentirlo cerca.

—No sé donde está. —Lo miró de reojo sin perderse las mejillas sonrojadas de Miroku—,¿pelearon de nuevo?  
—Dijo que me odiaba—admitió dejando por fin su tristeza, empezó a hipear —Sango me odia.  
—Mi pequeño —la niñera le sonrió yendo para rodearlo con sus brazos, el infante se dejó regresándole el abrazo con un sollozo—, ella no hablaba en serio.  
—S-si— tartamudeó—Sango me odia y-y-yo...  
—Miroku—Midoriko dijo su nombre con autoridad, esperanzo que el pequeño volteara a verla—, ¿por qué dijo que te odiaba?  
—Veía una de tus revistas...—el menor se sonrojó agachando sus ojos azul oscuro de los marrones—, miraba a las chicas de ahí.  
—¿No crees que Sango solo está celosa?

El niño caviló acerca de eso, nunca había hablado con Sango de lo que sentía y a pesar de todo no era el más detallista, incluso Sesshômaru le ganaba en ese aspecto.

—Búscala en la sala de Rin, sino está ahí podrás verla en la comida —Midoriko lo apretó unos segundos para después devolverle la libertad. —Suerte.

Miroku no dudó al ver la sonrisa de la niñera, corrió en dirección de la habitación de la niña con una sonrisa en sus facciones, ignoró los pasillos decorados con sus dibujos infantiles hasta que uno en especial le llamó la atención. Había jurado que se había borrado en la ocasión en que las gemelas habían perseguido a Naraku con recipientes llenos de agua al verlo con un encendedor en las manos. El desastre había arruinado una parte de la pintura, pero ahí estaban él y Sango retratados admirando un atardecer.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al recordar que había pasado después de que Sango lo pillara pintándola.

_—¿Te casarías conmigo?—preguntó ella con una ligera sonrisa.__  
__—¿Por qué? —había preguntado él mirándola confundido.__  
__—Porque sé que terminaras enamorándote de mí y yo de ti —aclaró con una muestra de que su vocabulario estaba expandiéndose rápidamente.__  
__—De acuerdo, acepto casarme contigo—Miroku había sonreído mientras la agarraba de la mano y volvía la vista hacia su obra de arte, donde ahora Sango lo dibujaba con una sonrisa._

Suspiró regresando al presente encontrándose con que los demás salían de las salas para dirigirse al comedor, Inuyasha venía entre las gemelas Higurashi con un sonrojo tan pronunciado que competía con su característica ropa roja. Ayame y Kôga venían tras ellos empujándose mutuamente entre risas mientras que Naraku y Kagura se ignoraban olímpicamente. No había rastro de Sango, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación de Rin donde ella y Sesshômaru salían, él con su mirada fría y arrogante viendo hacia enfrente y ella con risueñas risas y gorgoreos que divertían a los demás.

—¿Dónde está Sango? —Kagome le preguntó jalando a Inuyasha lejos de Kikyô, la gemela mayor no se inmutó mientras recorría el espacio que había quedado entre ellos.  
—No la encuentro—murmuró Miroku decaído.

Los niños hicieron una mueca en sus facciones, gesto que murió cuando vieron a la heredera Miyamoto a un lado de la anciana Kaede. Los ojos en su rostro se miraban hinchados y enrojecidos, así que lo atribuyeron a un llanto prolongado. Ante la sorpresa de todos, la niña corrió ignorándolos hasta posarse al lado de Sesshômaru.

Él asintió más para sí mismo reforzando el agarre en una Rin para nada feliz, los tres adelantaron al grupo tomando asiento en una de las sillas más apartadas de donde comúnmente se colocaban los demás. El anciano Myôga acomodó a Rin en su silla y ayudando a subir a Sango a la propia.

Inuyasha miró con recelo a su hermano mayor para después ver a Miroku, el pequeño tenía una cara sin expresión pero sus ojos lucían tristes. El ambarino lo empujó levemente distrayendo su atención cosa que su nuevo mejor amigo agradeció. Los ancianos dejando la comida en sus respectivos lugares se marchó para darles cierta intimidad a los pequeños, ¿qué tanto daño podían hacer?

El caos comenzó cuando Naraku tiró a Kagura de la silla haciendo que ella se llevara a Kôga y Ayame saliera en su defensa arrojándole su puré con tan mala puntería que le cayó encima a Kagome y esta empezó a llorar, cuando Inuyasha intentó ayudarla hizo un comentario que no le había agradado a la pelinegra provocando que le gritará desde unos insultos infantiles hasta órdenes de entrenamiento para perro que había visto por televisión. Kikyô intentó calmarla pero sólo consiguió que Inuyasha saliera en defensa de la _tonta_ de Kagome y que ambas gemelas se gritaran entre ellas para después gritarle en conjunto al menor de los Taisho.

Sesshômaru suspiró ante tal muestra de infantilidad mientras terminaba de comer su plato finamente preparado con los nutrientes necesarios acorde a su edad y complexión. Gruñó al ver la cosa asquerosa que comía Rin y después miró a Sango.

—Deberías hablar con él —dijo desviando la mirada —, los sentimientos que te gobiernan te hacen débil.  
—No necesito tus consejos.  
—Solo díselo—ordenó fríamente regresando su mirada a Rin, aunque la bebé no estaba mirándolo. Al parecer odiaba la compañía femenina y el que se le ignorará tan deliberadamente—. Cosa.  
—No —Rin dijo mirando a Sango con sus mejillas infladas haciéndola lucir adorable. La aludida río suavemente.  
—No le gusta mi compañía —suspiró más tranquila, caviló unos minutos revolviendo su plato—. Se lo diré.

Sesshômaru no dijo nada, no importaba realmente porque odiaba que lo incluyeran en esos asuntos. Los sentimientos no servían de nada a no ser para hacerte débil.

—Come. —Ordenó con el ceño fruncido a la bebé que eligió ese segundo para verlo. Estaba por agregar algo más cuando algo impacto contra su mejilla escurriéndose levemente por su piel.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio en ese momento, incluso Rin parecía incapaz de creer lo que había pasado. Sesshômaru tranquilamente llevó la servilleta a la parte de su rostro donde la catapulta de comida había impactado y la limpió. Movió sus ojos solo un segundo para ver a los demás que con horror desviaron su rostro hacia el responsable: Miroku.

El heredero Taisho lo miró fríamente, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos hiciera movimiento alguno Sango se levantó provocando un estruendo con sus cubiertos. Hecho que llamó la atención de todos porque era casi de las únicas personas que mantenía la compostura en la mesa.

Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al mayor y después fulminó con la mirada a Miroku, desapareció por la puerta por donde venía entrando Midoriko y los tres ancianos ante el alboroto.

La niñera miró a Yoshida con su ceño fruncido.

—Discúlpate. —Ordenó sin perder su paciencia infinita.  
—No. —declaró Miroku cruzándose de brazos, bien podían regañarlo y castigarlo, pero no se arrepentía de haberle lanzado la comida a Sesshômaru. Era un tonto que le robaba a Sango.  
—No te metas —el otro implicado la miró duramente —, que demuestre lo idiota que es.

Sin decir más se levantó llevándose consigo a Rin y con elegancia propia salió de la habitación dejando a todos los niños confundidos, ¿qué rayos se habían perdido? Y más importante, ¿por qué Sango ahora estaba con Sesshômaru?

—Niños, a limpiar el desorden. Tienen mucho que explicar —Kaede los miró uno a uno esperando que comprendieran que les pasaría después: un interminable interrogatorio y un baño colectivo con los de su mismo sexo. —Tú sígueme. —Ordenó mirando a Miroku con el ceño levemente fruncido en su envejecido rostro.

El niño obedeció con la cabeza gacha reprendiéndose por su actitud, tal vez a Sango le importaba el frío hermano de Inuyasha y ahora gracias a él no quería verla más. La anciana caminó hasta la pequeña salida donde a menudo tomaban té con los padres de familia y que los niños llamaban la sala de no-le-cuentes-a-papá. Cuando se llegaba a esa sala, se llegaba a la última oportunidad para portar se bien.

Miroku abríos sus ojos azules con incredulidad, ¿tanto les importaba Sesshômaru que lo mandaban directamente ahí?

Cuando Kaede abrió la puerta la pequeña Sango ya se encontraba ahí con sus puños apretados, no le dirigió la mirada a pesar de que ambos se quedaron solos. Al parecer la anciana quería que los dos hablaran sin ninguna interrupción y tanto como lo agradecía, Miroku odiaba que le dieran la oportunidad sin que él pudiera luchar por conseguirla.

—Sango...—empezó dudó de cómo seguir.  
—Te odio —la menor sollozó con fuerza al verlo, sus ojos marrones lucían tan devastados que Miroku no encontró la fuerza para preguntar qué sucedía. —Papá quiere casarme y tú no haces nada.  
—¿Casarte? —La perplejidad se dibujó en las facciones masculinas —¡No! Tú te casarás conmigo.  
—Ya sé, pero dice que no podemos —hipeó Sango con fuerza agarrándolo de su camisa —¡Y es tu culpa! ¿Ya no quieres casarte y por eso no hablas con papá?  
—¿Qué? No, ¡no! Si quiero —respondió él abrazándola, comprendiendo al fin parte del enojo de Sango, tal vez debería darle algo como su papá había hecho con su mamá antes de casarse. —Mañana hablaré con él. —prometió con una sonrisa limpiando los ojos de su querida Sango—tengo que conseguir algo primero.

Ella asintió sintiéndose más tranquila, no iban a casarla y ella podría estar con Miroku. Ahora solo tenía que decirle a Sesshômaru que hablara con el señor Taisho para que este no aceptara la propuesta de su papá y todo sería perfecto. Miroku depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sango con sus propias mejillas rosas, para después abrazarla.

Nadie iba a quitársela, absolutamente _nadie_.

/-/MxS/-/

Rin mantenía su ceño fruncido a la nada mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados en pose refunfuñona. Desde qué Sesshômaru la había sacado del comedor no lo había visto, lo que sin duda estaba divirtiendo mucho a Yako.

—Cosa —llamó tras un momento de silencio. La bebé volteo o verlo como retándolo a continuar—, ¿qué pasa?  
—No —soltó un sonido parecido a un pequeño gruñido, él la despeino ligeramente.  
—No pasará nada—murmuró Sesshomaru sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho cuando ella le sonrió.  
—Mío —declaró ella alzando sus manos hasta tocar su rostro, él sonrió depositando un beso en la frente de Rin.  
—Si, ahora calla.

/-/MxS/-/

¿Comentarios? No muerdo, lo prometo.

M.J.


	4. Capítulo 4 Rivalidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** He decidido cambiar los días de actualización, lo haré el día sábado llegando de mi trabajo debido a que la escuela no me da tiempo suficiente de subir el viernes. Espero que este cambio no les moleste, me hubiera gustado seguir con los viernes pero me es imposible.

Este capítulo estaba planeado para después de que Rin estuviera en casa de los Taisho, pero no me parecía justo no darles su momento a la pareja de hoy, así que lo he traído antes. Espero les guste a pesar de la leve interacción que hay entre ellos, es la primera parte del "día de convivencia" así que aún les falta.

Gracias a quienes comentaron: Lyvia, love and peace 16, karito. Kiara, Sada R, JANET-KNUL , yuki no shimizu, Drianna, Tsukihime01, michy U.C, Marvivi (x3) y dannyrock. ¡Adoro leer sus opiniones

Una disculpa enorme, tenía el capitulo listo desde las cuatro pero FF no me dejaba publicarlo hasta este momento siendo la 1:36 a.m. (Si, espere hasta que regresara y subirlo para ustedes). ¡Que lo disfruten! Y lamento enormemente la tardanza, e hasta el sábado.

**Aclaraciones:** Sesshômaru: 4 años Rin: 1 año y 8 meses Kagome: 3 años Inuyasha: 3 años y 2 meses Kagura: 4 años Naraku: 5 años Kôga: 3 años y medio Kikyô: 3 años Sango: 2 años y 5 meses Miroku: 3 años y Ayame 2 años y 4 meses.

**Pareja principal del fic:** SessxRin

**Pareja principal del capítulo: **KogaxAyame

**Canción recomendada:** Aquí estaré –Angélica Vale

Rivalidad

Los ojos verdes se paseaban por la estancia con absoluta calma, evaluando su entorno. Los juguetes a sus pies se arremolinaban descuidadamente como el mayor de sus tesoros y aunque daba una apariencia de calma por dentro estaba temblando cual hoja dentro de un huracán.

—¡Te tengo! —Kôga salió de la nada arrojándose sobre la niña haciendo que cayera al suelo con un poderoso estruendo. Antes de que pudiera enderezar alguna parte de su cuerpo, el niño con ropa lobuna echó a correr con uno de los juguetes de Ayame y el cual sabía, era su favorito.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada echando a correr tras él ¡quien se creía ese tonto!

—¡Kôga!—gruñó con frustración, el pequeño era muy veloz para alguien de su edad y eso solo la ponía de malhumor. La llegada de Midoriko a la habitación de juegos hizo que todos los infantes voltearan a verla, según se les había dicho antes "algo" ocurriría ese día.  
—Me alegra verlos tan enérgicos —sonrió la niñera acariciando los rojizos cabellos de Ayame—, sus padres los están esperando en la sala.

Los niños empezaron a correr empujandose unos a otros con tal de salir primero y llegar con su progenitor, pero al sentir la mirada de Midoriko se giraron para verla.

—Les he enseñado mejor que eso— su voz seguía siendo dulce pero era con un tono firme.

Debido a "esa" frase los chicos se quedaron parados con mala cara mientras las niñas les sonreían ampliamente empezando a andar por la puerta en fila con dirección a la sala.

Segundos después los pequeños iniciaron una lucha encarnizada esperando ser los primeros en cruzar. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño ante el suceso dispuesto a esperar su turno, hasta que notó a la pequeña de cabello castaño esperando por él.

Sin esperar un segundo se dirigió allá viendo el gran enredo de piernas y brazos que eran los demás niños del grupo, todos atascados entre el marco de la puerta. Pasó por encima de ellos obteniendo siseos y quejidos por parte de los infantes a sus pies.

Kôga fue el primero en liberarse después de que él pasase y correr en dirección a la sala, estaba como lobo en plana casería: completamente excitado y sediento de su presa. Un hombre de traje le sonrió con autosuficiencia en sus ojos celestes, el pequeño era su viva imagen.

—Hijo —llamó Ishikawa esperando hasta que Kôga llegó a su lado—, les ganaste.  
—En realidad mi hijo lo hizo— unos ojos dorados interrumpieron el discurso, Inu no Taisho lo miraba con fiereza en sus orbes. Desde qué recordaba ambos habían luchado por ser el mejor y demostrar que su hijo también lo era no iba a ser la excepción. Sesshômaru miró a su mayor con cierta arrogancia sosteniendo a Rin en sus brazos e Inuyasha gruñó levemente en asentimiento a pesar de haber sido el tercero en llegar.  
—Calma caballeros —un hombre en traje italiano calmo los ánimos sonriéndole a su heredero, el pequeño Yoshida le devolvió el gesto aceptando que lo despeinara ligeramente.

Miyamoto y Fuma se mantuvieron al margen con sus pequeñas princesitas, aunque eran más bien una barrera humana contra esos "insolentes" que osaban en posar sus ojos en sus pequeñas. O eso creía el empresario Miyamoto, el padre de Sango.

Ahora la niña llevaba un pequeño collar de oro blanco con un dije grabado del escudo de la familia Yoshida, lo que no lo tenía contento. A pesar de que quería a su hija con toda el alma, el haberla casado con Sesshômaru Taisho hubiera sido la mejor elección de su vida.

Hasta qué el pequeño heredero Yoshida había metido sus garras en el corazón de su princesa.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así, alejare a Sango de ti hasta que cumpla treinta—El patriarca de la familia Higurashi río a carcajada suelta ante la cara desencajada de su mejor amigo— agradécele, ibas a cometer un grave error al comprometerla con el niño.

El señor Miyamoto se abstrajo de hacer cualquier comentario cuando su amigo se agachó a recoger a sus gemelas.

Midoriko apareció con Kaede, Myòga y Tôtôsai, los padres de familia les dieron una reverencia con respeto y los ancianos sonrieron correspondiendo al gesto.

—Nos alegra tenerlos con nosotros hoy— Kaede habló con voz calmada—, como ya saben esto se hace con el fin de que puedan convivir con sus pequeños en un ambiente que les es familiar.

Los hombres asintieron a la expectativa, ¿que importaban las reuniones si podían pasar un día con sus hijos? Muy en el fondo ellos mismos eran sólo unos críos que se morían por arrojarse al lodo.

—El juego es sencillo, cada padre de familia tiene como equipo a su o sus hijos —Myôga empezó a explicar notando que tanto como Higurashi y Taisho sonreían ampliamente.  
—Con esto querrán ampliar la fábrica, ¿eh?— bromeo Inu no Taisho codeando a Yoshida quien sólo se limitó a rolar los ojos.  
—Cállate— se rió del comentario tonto del comandante perro, como solían llamar a Inu no Taisho en el mundo de los negocios.  
—Como decía —Myôga carraspeó para no reírse—, el evento contara con cuatro etapas. No existen reglas, —ante la macabra sonrisa colectiva el anciano se alarmó y prosiguió rápidamente—: sólo cuidado con los pequeños.

Onigumo Oda entró al recinto con paso calmado y celular en mano mientras respondía un mensaje de texto. Se acercó a su vástago sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada e ignorando también a los demás.

Ayame le sonrió a su padre acercándose a él para susurrarle algo, el magnate Fuma se agachó para complacer a su pequeña.

—Ahí está su hijo— susurró con tono dulce, el progenitor río. Su hija era demasiado adorable y tanto él como Oriku madre de Ayame, estaban enternecidos por el amor que le profesaba al heredero de Ishikawa: Kôga.  
—¿Lo pescaste esta vez? —preguntó curioso de que ocurría en la guardería y agradecía haber podido asistir al evento para pasar tiempo de calidad con Ayame.

La lobita infló sus mejillas negando mientras de reojo observaba el como Kôga miraba a la menor de las gemelas, Kagome no le caía mal. Pero tampoco le agradaba desde que Kôga la ignoraba.

—Papá, ¿crees que me quiera? —preguntó con voz dulce, los ojos verdes del mayor se dirigieron al niño en cuestión para encontrar algo que le afirmara lo dicho por su pequeña. No sabía que contestar, y aunque los sentimientos de su hija fueran los esperados para esa edad no quería que nada la dañara.  
—Pregúntame más tarde. —Contestó dispuesto a "evaluar" la relación de su hija, ella asintió tomando su mano. Por lo que decía Tôtôsai debían ir a cambiarse ya que no quería que los "angelitos" lloriquearan por su ropa.

Inuyasha miró a su padre cuando el anciano había dicho aquello, al parecer no lo decía por ellos, incluso el tranquilo padre de Miroku estaba ansioso por comenzar lo que sin duda atentaba contra la integridad de sus costosas ropas.

—¡A patear traseros!— gritó con alegría Ishikawa cuando regresó con la ropa deportiva puesta.  
—¡No palabras malas!— Kagome lo señaló con una de sus manos en las caderas, su hermana mayor la apoyó con la mirada mientras que su padre tras ellas le hacía una señal de burla al otro padre de familia.  
—Lo siento princesa—se disculpó ante la mirada de reproche de Kôga, la menor le sonrió para después darse la vuelta. Inuyasha aprovechó eso para tomarla de la mano haciendo una reverencia a Higurashi y después se llevó a Kagome hasta con su padre.

La menor se sintió pequeña ante la imagen del hombre, pero este le sonrió alzándola como si fuera una pluma.

—Hola de nuevo pequeña— la saludó Inu no Taisho con una sonrisa—,¿cómo estás?  
—Bien, ¿y usted papá de Inuyasha? —preguntó tímidamente lo que provocó una sonrisa aún más ancha en el adulto.  
—De maravilla.  
—Aquí huele a suegro feliz —el padre de Miroku le "susurró" lo suficientemente alto a su pequeño, consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Tres pares de ojos ámbar lo miraron, los del padre con completo asombro evaluando las palabras de su amigo; después de todo Inuyasha le había llevado a la niña para que lo saludara. Los de Sesshômaru eran indiferentes como si lo dicho estuviera de más y los ojos dorados de Inuyasha lucían llenos de vergüenza. Pero no, eso no era suficiente para el magnate hombre—, ¿tú que piensas, Higurashi?  
—¡Sí!— para sorpresa de los presentes Ayame contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

«Ahí hay algo raro», pensó Fuma al ver la mortal mirada que Kôga Ishikawa le dirigía a su pequeña «Esta celoso de Inuyasha».

—¿Vamos a comenzar? —Onigumo los cortó, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para desperdiciar en esa tontería infantil. Los demás se pusieron incómodos, sobre todo los pequeños quienes miraban a Naraku con algo de entendimiento.

Kôga se acercó a Ayame con mala cara, ella le sonrió pero ante el enojo de sus ojos celeste borró el gesto llegando al pequeño donde su padre no podría escuchar.

—Sabes que es la verdad —gruñó antes de que dijera alguna palabra.  
—Tenemos que ganarles— fueron sus palabras—, los Taisho no pueden ganar.  
—Bien. —Contestó ella, porque aun sabiendo cuanto quería el lobo a Kagome aún tenía una oportunidad de que el lobo la quisiera y solamente esa pequeña esperanza era la que la mantenía en la espera de un sí. Haría cualquier cosa por él y Kôga lo sabía,

La alianza estaba asegurada, lobos contra perros en una lucha a muerte.

/-/KxA/-/

—Primera base, carrera de obstáculos.— Midoriko sonrió ante el entusiasmo que tenían los padres en sus rostros, en cambio los niños se mantenían a la espera— deberán competir con uno de sus hijos para aquellos que tengan dos o más, nada de relevos. —Acotó con severidad—, quien empieza termina. Deberán pasar los diferentes obstáculos que se les presentarán con la única ayuda de sus manos e inteligencia, si lo desean pueden hacer equipo con otro aún así solo uno ganara.

Todos asintieron solemnes, los Ishikawa tronaron sus dedos preparándose para dicho reto. Inu no Taisho los miró y volteo hacia sus hijos para hablar con ellos.

—Sesshômaru, tú vas primero —dijo notando que Inuyasha ponía mala cara—, Inuyasha tu seguirás en otra base.  
—Bien— a pesar de no gustarle la idea aceptó tomando a Rin de los brazos de su hermano. La bebé se quejó ante su nuevo cuidador—, Rin debemos ganar.  
—Cosa, volveré pronto.

Inu no Taisho sonrió, sabía la debilidad que representaba Rin para su hijo así que se apresuraría por volver. Esa era la razón de su elección, Sesshômaru era más rápido que Inuyasha y lo sería a un más por la bebé.

Los demás ya estaban en la línea de salida cuando los Taisho buscaban su lugar, Ayame estaba al lado de Sesshômaru por indicaciones de Kôga. Ella sería la distracción.

El silbato sonó y todos salieron disparados hacia el primer obstáculo: una telaraña. Kikyô se enredó entre los elásticos que conformaban el desafío por lo que su padre tuvo que detenerse a ayudarle, en cambio Naraku salió como si en su sangre corriera el ADN arácnido lo que le dio la ventaja contra los demás, que a pesar de demorar lo hicieron con gran destreza.

Inu no Taisho cargó a Sesshômaru ante la cara de protesta de su hijo, odiaba la debilidad en la que lo estaba exponiendo.

—Padre— dijo con cierto tono de advertencia, más sin perder el respeto hacia su progenitor.  
—Ya llegamos. — Depositó a su hijo en la salida del siguiente obstáculo que no era más que correr sobre varios objetos de tal modo que era un reto mantener el equilibrio.

Kôga corría con velocidad sobre estos, pero su padre tenía cierto problema en mantenerle el ritmo. Su vida de sedentario le cobraba fractura.

—Eres un débil ¡bestia!— gritó el heredero Ishikawa al hijo mayor de los Taisho, quien sólo lo vio con sus orbes a punto de triturarlo centímetro por centímetro.  
—Andando —gruñó de mala gana empezando a ganar velocidad conforme se adaptaba al ritmo, Inu no Taisho no tuvo problema con seguirlo pues aún mantenía su rutina de ejercicio. Cuando lo recordaba.

El gritó de Sango desestabilizó a Miroku haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, más sin embargo bufó cuando notó que la niña le sacaba la lengua victoriosa.

El señor Yoshida se agachó para salir de la pista llevando a su hijo con el.

—Las mujeres serán tu debilidad —se rió despeinando a su vástago aproximandose a donde aguardaban los demás. Inuyasha mantenía a Rin consigo con dificultad, lo que le enterneció el corazón. Al principio, cuando Inu le había contado su plan había creído que adoptar a la bebé era un error, pero después de ver el enorme cambio que provocaba a los chicos supo que era la decisión correcta.

Regresó sus ojos a la competencia, notando que ahora Sango y Ayame se enfrentaban por ser las primeras, no sabía en que momento habían dejado atrás a los chicos. Sin pensarlo ambas se arrojaron a las pequeñas piscinas llenas de globos en busca de algo que no lograba decifrar.

Sesshômaru había llegado y sin demorar encontró un objeto con el escudo de su familia, era su pase para ganar por lo que no tardó demasiado en buscar la salida del lugar, Kôga le seguía los pasos de cerca y le frunció el ceño a Ayame quien entendió arrojando al menor al suelo y sentándose sobre él con tal de mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente ahí.

—¡Eso es trampa! — Inuyasha gritó mirando a la niña, entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que Kôga estaba detrás de eso, miró a Kagome a su lado y le susurró un plan rápido. La niña asintió siguiéndolo.

Sabía que después de esa base solo les quedaba correr en línea recta para llegar a la meta y dado que los adultos ahora jadeaban como perros en mitad del verano, los niños eran quienes decidirían al ganador del reto e Inuyasha no permitiría que su hermano perdiera.

Llevaron a Rin hasta donde la línea de meta estaba sentandola en el lugar, la bebé no entendía que pasaba así que sólo los miraba con sus ojos marrones.

—¡Llora! —gritó él, pero para su mala suerte provoco que la bebé riera.

Kagome pensó en algo rápido, algo que pudiera provocar un potente llanto en la bebé. Un pequeño foco en su cerebro se iluminó de repente.

—Sesshômaru es mío — le sonrió al decir las palabras, Rin la miró empezando a parpadear más fuertemente, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraba —, ¡me lo llevare y dejara a Rin por mi!

El llanto que provoco era el peor que había escuchado en toda su corta vida, haciéndola sentir la peor persona que existía.

—¡Yako!— gritó la bebé fuerte y claro haciendo que todos los adultos giraran la cabeza en su dirección. —¡Yako!

Inu no Taisho estaba por acercarse cuando Inuyasha negó señalando tras él, donde los niños aún se mantenían en busca de los escudos. Sesshômaru se había levantado cual resorte tumbando a Ayame en el proceso, sus ojos dorados enfocaron a Rin, cuando la bebé lo vio estiró sus brazos sollozando.

El mayor corrió a su encuentro olvidando la competencia y todo, lo único que no quería era que ella llorará más por él. La alzó en sus brazos calmandola, pero fulminando a los otros menores con la mirada.

Un silbato se escuchó dando por terminada la carrera, cuando Midoriko se acercaba con el objeto que Sesshômaru había tirado cuando alzo a Rin.

—Te auto-descalificaste— dijo simplemente.  
—Igual que Ayame y Kôga— replico el niño con su voz fria.

«No me interesa ganar esta vez», pensó mirando a Rin.

Se alejó de todos, tomando una dirección contraria a donde estaban sentándose al cobijo de un árbol.

—Nada es más importante que tú— susurró abrazando a la niña a su pecho, ella ahogó su último sollozo mientras acomodaba la mejilla en su cuerpo.

/-/KxA/-/

—Lo siento— se disculpó Ayame con una mueca en sus facciones, Koga después de un momento de vacilación volteó a verla, no es que estuviera molesto sino que se había sorprendido de que de verdad lo hubiera hecho por él.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó con voz calmada.

Ayame posó sus ojos en él, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué más, sino por él? Kôga sonrió mientras la abrazaba depositando un beso en su frente.

—No hagas cosas tontas por mí— dijo bajito, acariciando las mejillas redondeadas y rosadas de la loba. Ella no se movió por miedo a romper el momento—, a menos que sea besarme. Eso está bien.

Ella río apretando la cara en el pecho del niño, completamente roja. La esperanza había dejado de ser una pequeña llama para convertirse en una fogata en su corazón.

/-/KxA/-/

_¡No muerdo! Puedes comentar tranquilamente._

_M.J._


	5. Capítulo 5: Niñerías

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Capítulo listo, me costó un poco porque como habrán notado subí dos historias más esta semana. "Extrañas peticiones" se llevó mi tiempo libre(era un reto y mi plazo estaba por vencerse) y "Cascada" fue algo que mantuvo mi mente lejos de este capítulo, pero a pesar de todo aquí esta.

Solo diré… ¡me encantó! No sé, es algo dulce y no se sorprendan por un par de cosillas que se revelan en este capítulo.

Gracias a: karito, love and peace 16, Sada R, melii-neko96, Kiara, Lau05, J. Aide-chan, Tsukihime01, JANET-KNUL, , Marvivi y xXxsailorFanxXx por comentar. ¡12 comentarios! Me han hecho muy feliz y alegrado mi lúgubre semana :'3 ¡Gracias! Chocolates rellenos de nutella para ustedes.

¡Nos leemos el sábado! Estoy preparando unos cuantos oneshoot's, pero les traeré capítulo temprano. Cualquier anuncio en mi perfil. Küsses.

**Aclaraciones:** Sesshômaru: 4 años Rin: 1 año y 8 meses Kagome: 3 años Inuyasha: 3 años y 2 meses Kagura: 4 años Naraku: 5 años Kôga: 3 años y medio Kikyô: 3 años Sango: 2 años y 5 meses Miroku: 3 años y Ayame 2 años y 4 meses.

Otra aclaración, en comentarios me preguntaron varias cosas. La primera era porque Rin está en una guardería de lujo si es huérfana, ella tiene un "benefactor" que paga porque la pequeña este ahí. Antes intentaron adoptarla, pero por diferentes motivos no se pudo.

Y segundo si el fic abarcaría su adolescencia, la respuesta es no. El fic solo será mientras ellos estén en guardería pero habrá una segunda temporada que tratará de su vida adolescente.

**Pareja principal:** SessxRin

**Canción recomendada:** Love Like Woe- The Ready Set

Niñerías

/-/SxR/-/

Fuma observó a su hija en brazos del pequeño y sin pensarlo sonrió mirando a Ishikawa, el otro padre de familia parpadeaba confundido ante la muestra de afecto de su heredero.

Onigumo se retiró con un tosco y corto intercambio con Midoriko argumentando una reunión importante que no podía cancelarse, su hijo suspiró completamente acostumbrado a que su padre lo ignorara.

—Vamos. —Kikyô, quien había visto la melancolía del pequeño había entrelazado sus dedos sorprendiendo a todos; a la única persona que tocaba era a su hermana.  
—Gracias —Dijo entre dientes el infante siguiéndola hasta donde sería la siguiente competencia, al ella haber participado antes le tocaba descansar y ahora él estaba solo.  
—No me des las gracias —aclaró Kikyô con tono calmado —, si tú pusieras de tu parte nadie te ignoraría.  
—No es fácil —insistía Naraku mientras se sentaba donde la gemela mayor le indicaba—, no sé cómo.  
—Deja de molestar a Rin, es el primer paso —ella le instruyó, después de unos instantes en los que sus ojos vagaron a su alrededor volteó a verlo con decisión—, seré tu amiga.  
—¿De verdad? —el pequeño lucía esperanzado provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Kikyô.  
—Sí.

Antes de que la niña tocara el suelo él volvió a levantarse desprendiéndose de su suéteres, lo colocó lo mejor que pudo haciéndola sentarse en la prenda. Las mejillas de Kikyô se pintaron carmín pero accedió a lo que le era pedido.

—Mi hermana esta roja. — Kagome parpadeó con sorpresa en la línea de salida, Inuyasha volteó sin darle mayor importancia.  
—Ella logrará calmarlo —murmuró para sí mientras se estiraba—, concentra.  
—Ya voy— le riñó la niña poniéndose frente a él, ambas miradas se encontraron haciéndolos sonrojarse.  
—Keh— Inuyasha fue el primero en desviar la mirada completamente avergonzado.

Higurashi y Taisho que no se habían perdido ni un segundo del intercambio voltearon a verse con una sonrisa en sus facciones, definitivamente algo sucedía con todos los pequeños.

—¿Qué eres?—preguntó Yoshida con picardía hacia Midoriko, ya habían pasado tres escenas nada comunes entre los infantes y eso tanto como le divertía lo dejaba reflexionando sobre las posibles consecuencias a futuro—, ¿casamentera a largo tiempo?

La niñera se rio mientras hacía un ademan con las manos desinteresadamente.

—Tal vez— le guiñó un ojo empezando a caminar hasta llegar con Kaede, el desafío era sencillo pasar globos llenos de agua hasta ponerlos en una cesta, como los padres estaban realmente cansados ahora descansaban a pierna suelta en el césped mientras que los pequeños se preparaban para jugar.

Inuyasha y Kagome eran un equipo lleno de energía, Sango y Miroku eran un equipo más pasivo pero no menos entusiasta mientras que los lobos hacían alarde de su flexibilidad y resistencia.

Sesshômaru suspiró dejándose abrazar por Rin, ese día sería el último que la bebé pasaría como huérfana y, a pesar de que le gustaba su compañía no le terminaba por agradar que llevara su mismo apellido.

El sonido del silbato la hizo enderezarse asustada, los ojos marrones volteaban en todas direcciones mientras que sus puños se cerraron en la tela bajo sus manos.

—Tranquila— su voz a pesar de sonar ruda provocó una risa en la bebé.  
—Le agradas.

Ambos pequeños buscaron a la figura dueña de la voz, encontrándose con dos ojos dorados y una sonrisa tranquila. Inu no Taisho miraba a sus dos hijos con cariño; Sesshômaru siempre había sido motivo de felicidad para él a pesar de que se habían distanciado mucho cuando se había vuelto a casar. A pesar de que el pediatra había dicho que su hijo contaba con una inteligencia madura para su corta edad esta se había reflejado de manera negativa en lo que a Izayoi se refería. No ponía a su mujer sobre su hijo, pero era un tema que no le gustaba tratar.

—Lo sé— el pequeño regresó sus ojos dorados a la competencia, sólo para encontrarse a todos los niños arrojándose los globos entre ellos aburridos de seguir un plan específico. Congeló su expresión a pesar de lo que quería era reír al ver a Inuyasha ser sometido por Kagome completamente empapada.

Midoriko tenía cierto problema en calmarlos por lo que los padres habían intervenido, siendo el nuevo blanco de los pequeños quienes se aliaron en contra de ellos, Inu no Taisho se disculpó con la mirada para dirigirse con los otros padres dejando a sus pequeños solos.

—Aún me preguntó porque te agrado —murmuró Sesshômaru mirando a la niña, Rin parpadeó deslizando sus pequeñas manos hasta llegar a las mejillas—, no soy la mejor compañía.  
—Yako— la vocecita sonó demasiado débil, los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas y eso a Sesshômaru le enterneció el corazón. Rin podía tal vez no entender todo lo que le decía, pero comprendía que estaba triste.  
—No importa— le sonrió un poco depositando un beso en la frente de la niña, lo hacía sentir importante para alguien—, no me alejare de ti.

El momento quedo suspendido en el aire cuando una pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo se acercó hasta ellos, los ojos verdes lucían temerosos ante la mirada del pequeño.

—Lo siento. —Ayame se disculpó desviando la mirada, era más valiente si no enfrentaba a Sesshômaru con los ojos puestos en él.  
—No te metas en mi camino. —Advirtió el niño levantándose con Rin abrazada a su cuello, la menor se estremeció cuando paso a su lado y ante eso Sesshômaru sonrió levemente acariciando a Ayame en la cabeza—, no dejes que ese lobo te controle.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos por dicha caricia haciendo que enrojeciera hasta la raíz del cabello, balbuceó incoherencias hasta que un golpe la hizo reaccionar. Rin la miraba con una mano en el cabello rojizo y la otra en el cuello de Sesshômaru, pero sin ninguna pizca de enojo como lo había hecho con Sango.

—No.

Ayame río graciosamente al comprender que Rin estaba imitando a Sesshômaru, les asintió a ambos aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y se alejó a donde su padre la esperaba para irse a casa.

Kikyô y Naraku se mantenían en el mismo lugar luciendo cómodos con el silencio que los rodeaba, Kôga peleaba con Inuyasha al ver como el de ojos dorados había arropado a la menor de los Higurashi; pelea que terminó cuando la pequeña loba se arrojó al ojiceleste. Miroku se encontraba platicando con el señor Miyamoto con Sango a su lado, por la expresión del hombre se notaba que intentaba no reír mientras el menor le repetía los pros de que Sango lo hubiera elegido a él.

—Yako— Rin movió las manos demandando la atención de su guardián, atención que le fue entregada rápidamente.  
—¿Tienes sueño? —Preguntó el ambarino a lo que la niña solo parpadeo—, es hora de irnos.

La bebé suspiró abrazándose a él, entendiendo que debían separarse unas cuantas horas. Sesshômaru llegó hasta Midoriko tendiéndole a la niña, cosa que la sorprendió un poco.

—Mañana— murmuró el niño contestando la pregunta silenciosa de la niñera.  
—Rin, dale un beso de despedida.

Ante las palabras de la niñera, Rin sonrió tomando las mejillas de Sesshômaru. Dudó un instante y ante la repetición de lo antes pedido, sonrió para después juntar sus labios con los del niño.

Y por primera vez, Sesshômaru sintió su rostro enrojecer.

/-/SxR/-/

—Quieres ver a tu noooovia— Inuyasha canturreó alegre en su portabebés mientras que Sesshômaru lo ignoraba mirando por la ventana, desde la tarde anterior el menor de los Taisho no dejaba de molestar al mayor con el tema del beso de Rin. Al pequeño le divertía de sobremanera la manera en que Sesshômaru se quedaba en silencio tratando de que sus mejillas no enrojecieran. Era la primera vez que pasaba y lo quería disfrutar.  
—Calla.— Sesshômaru ordenó sin verlo pero sus mejillas lo traicionaron tiñéndose carmín.

La atronadora risa de Inu no Taisho se escuchó en el interior del coche, ese día él había decidido acompañarlos con el pretexto de tener que firmar los papeles de adopción cuando la realidad era que quería ver la reacción de Sesshômaru al ver de nuevo a la pequeña.

Izayoi suspiró dejando entrever una sonrisa.

—Calma niños, dejen a Sesshômaru en paz.— Jaló la oreja de su marido mientras los regañaba a él y a Inuyasha con cariño.  
—Si querida— murmuró Taisho tratando en vano de ocultar la sonrisa que se posó en sus labios.

El viaje se hizo en silencio después de aquello, sin embargo Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo. Sesshômaru le regreso la mirada con el ceño fruncido y un mudo _¿qué quieres?_ en sus facciones.

El menor negó con una sonrisa genuina que sólo provocó un nuevo tono rosado.

—¿Y Kagome?— Sesshômaru se centró en Inu no Taisho al hablar, sabiendo de antemano lo sobreprotector que era su hermano con la niña—,¿acepto?  
—Sí, llegara a casa a las siete— contestó el progenitor de ambos pequeños ajeno al intercambio de miradas asesinas y burlonas en la parte de atrás.  
—¿Se quedara a dormir?

Inu no Taisho frunció un poco el ceño mientras sacaba su celular y se lo tendía a Izayoi.

—En seguida lo arreglo— Ella le sonrió notando con algo de asombro que Sesshômaru le asentía.  
—Gracias.

Los dedos se quedaron suspendidos en la pantalla ante esa palabra, ambos padres se vieron y después al pequeño. Cuando notaron la cara de satisfacción entendieron que era lo que pasaba, un Inuyasha completamente colérico lo fulminaba con la mirada. El pequeño le gruñó desde su lugar con los puños apretados.

—Listo, las niñas se quedarán en la casa junto con los demás, ¿estás seguro que no quieres invitar a Kagura y a Naraku? —Izayoi siguió hablando para tratar de calmar a su bebé.  
—Como guste— murmuró desviando la vista a la ventana—, si padre lo considera correcto, está bien.

Inuyasha parpadeo confundido ante eso, ¿pasaría algo que no sabía?

—¿Celoso?— se burló Sesshômaru por lo bajo cuando la atención de los mayores se desvió a la carretera.  
—Keh.— Inuyasha bufó cruzándose de brazos. —¿Que tramas?

Sesshômaru se acercó para decirle la "sorpresa" que tendrían esa noche a lo que Inuyasha abrió la boca en una perfecta o. Cuando estaba por agregar algo el auto se detuvo frente a la guardería.

—Hoy vendré más temprano por ustedes, necesitan ayudarla a adaptarse — ambos pequeños asintieron aunque el mayor era un poco más sarcástico al hacerlo. No pensaba dejar a Ron sola, pensaba que para esas alturas del a situación su padre y esa mujer lo tendrían más que asumido.

Midoriko los recibió en la puerta con una ancha sonrisa mientras miraba al matrimonio.

—Dio sus primeros pasos — cantó mientras juntaba las manos en su pecho para después dar ligeras palmadas.  
—¡Yako! — Rin se dejó ver en el pasillo siendo sostenida por Kagome y Kikyô, ambas gemelas se habían posicionado una a cada lado mientras la bebé daba pequeños y temblorosos paso en su dirección.

El susodicho se sonrojó fuertemente aun así se mantuvo en su lugar estirando los brazos a la pequeña, quien aún tambaleante se soltó de sus ayudantes los últimos pasos que la separaban de Sesshômaru. Sus pasos antes torpes adquirieron un poco más de seguridad, pero eso no le impidió dar un traspié y caer en los brazos del menor.

Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba al verse ser el centro de atención Sesshômaru apretó a Rin contra si mientras sostenía su estola en el hombro, caminó con la mirada enfocada frente a él tratando de evitar las demás puestas en él.

—Rin, saluda a Sesshômaru. —Midoriko sonrió con un poco de maldad, la bebé parpadeo tratando de darle significado a sus palabras y sin pensarlo volvió a posar sus labios sobre los del niño, como la cosa más natural de las cosas.

Kagome soltó un chillido de alegría al ver la escena, era como esas cosas que salían en la caja mágica que a su mamá tanto le gustaban.

—Hasta luego, padre. — Sesshômaru se despidió de Inu no Taisho mirando a los demás como los traidores que eran y sin más se retiró.

Tenía que buscar un refugio, no por temor o cosa parecida sino que no le vendría bien iniciar una pelea con todas las personas que osaran cruzarse en su camino.

/-/SxR/-/

—¡Pero esa ya la vimos! —la protesta de Naraku no se hizo esperar, si al menos Kagura no hubiera tenido ese viaje con sus madre había contado con su apoyo. —Señora Kaede…

La anciana dejó de escucharlo mientras miraba las tres películas que las pequeñas habían elegido, si no mal recordaba la elección dependía de Kikyô ese día.

—Hoy la decisión es de Kikyô. —Dijo mirando a la aludida.

—Es mi película favorita —la mayor de las Higurashi lo miró con sus ojos marrones un poco tristes. El menor cambio rápidamente su semblante escondiendo las otras tres.

—Hay que verla. —Naraku aceptó con determinación, retando a los demás a que dijeran algo contrario.

La anciana no se sorprendió de la decisión del pequeño, los había visto el día anterior y sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Al ver que nadie objetaba nada retiró el casete para colocarlo en la videocasetera.

Los pequeños encontraron los lugares que más les agradaban en la pequeña sala de cine y mientras el logo de la reconocida productora de animaciones se proyectaba Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia.

Como bien lo supuso, las ansias de los pequeños por ver la película los obligó a ignorarlo completamente.

La dama y el vagabundo empezó haciendo que todo ruido cesara, el mayor de los Taisho suspiró, bien podría dormir o algo así.

Se concentró en la pantalla, tratando de enfocar toda su atención a la pantalla.

Una pequeña mano lo hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado, ¿de verdad se había dormido? Rin lo observaba con las manos en sus mejillas, como si le contestara y le reclamara por olvidarla mientras tomaba una siesta.

Los pequeños soniditos a su alrededor lo sacaron de su pequeño lapso de paz, frunció el ceño mirando la causante: en la pantalla los dos perros se encontraban en la cena. Cuando los vio juntar sus hocicos enrojeció bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad.

—¡Justo como ellos! —Kôga los señaló y Sesshômaru frunció el ceño más olímpicamente, ¿ese niño osaba compararlo con un perro cuando él se vestía como lobo?

—Cállate sarnoso.— Inuyasha salió en defensa del mayor, pero rompió a reír ocasionando que su _querido_ hermano le gruñera.

—La _vagabunda_— Naraku dijo mirando a Rin, ella parpadeo sin comprender pero al ver la cara de desagrado del mayor de los Taisho lo imitó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y _él _quién es?

—¡El _damo_! —gritaron todos al unísono, olvidando completamente la película ahora tenían una mejor diversión. No todo el tiempo podían hacer eso y era realmente divertido.

Sesshômaru deseo en ese instante poder tener una espada con poderes demoniacos para poder hacerlos desaparecer, al menos en lo que la profunda humillación se fuera completamente de su sistema.

Ojalá eso fuera pronto.

Y justo su memoria lo hizo recordar que ahora todos esos niños se quedarían en su casa.

—Rin, ¡beso! — Kagome rio mientras la bebé la obedecía dándole un sonoro beso a Sesshômaru.

Oh bueno, tal vez debería encontrar donde esconderse por el resto de la semana.

/-/SxR/-/

Puedes comentar sin miedo.

¡No muerdo!

_M.J._


	6. Capítulo 6: Cosas de hermanos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Lo prometido es deuda, fue mucho más temprano de lo que normalmente público y lo hubiera traído aún más temprano pero a mis papás se les ocurrió ir de visita de regreso del trabajo y no pude zafarme.

Espero que sea de su agrado. En lo personal me encanto mucho aunque tal vez me quedó un poquito OoC y es el más corto de todos los que he escrito.

¡18 comentarios! Estoy tan malditamente feliz que me dan ganas de abrazarlas a todas *-* : Guest(no pusiste tu nombre), karito, michy U.C, Tsukihime01, melii-neko96, Nissi, CaandyPink , Marvivi, Kiara, , love and peace 16, Nara Taisho, xmomo-chanx , Sada R , JANET-KNUL, Ako Nomura (gracias por tu observación, tienes toda la razón), Angelical love y Mona.

**Pareja principal del fic:** SessxRin

**Canción recomendada:** Random

/-/SxR/-/

Cosas de hermanos

El infierno se había desatado, nadie iba a calmar la ira del heredero de los Taisho. Absolutamente nadie.

No gritaba, no se rebajaría al nivel de su hermano para hacer una pataleta. Por supuesto que no, él no haría semejante cosa.

«No se te ocurra», gruñó para sí dispuesto a pelear por defender lo que consideraba suyo. El otro ignoró su mirada dorada mientras que con una sonrisa paseaba la galleta de una de sus manos a la otra.

Inuyasha lamió sin contemplación la última galleta con chispas de chocolate embarrando sus mejillas en el proceso, fue ahí cuando Sesshômaru perdió la calma que lo caracterizaba. Se abalanzó sobre el menor empezando a pelear por la mitad que quedaba sin rastro de baba y no es que disfrutara de perder el control... Bah, no engañaba a nadie. En realidad le encantaba poder pelear con su hermano por tonterías, era de cierta manera natural para ambos.

—Dámela— exigió sobre Inuyasha quien se revolvía como gusano para salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Sesshômaru lo sostenía de las muñecas por lo que no podía tomar la mitad de la galleta.  
—No— el menor sonrió aun luchando contra él—, yo la vi primero.  
—Mentiroso— acusó Sesshômaru, intentando contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de su control.

Tanto Izayoi como Inu no Taisho los habían mandado a la cocina con la excusa de querer pasar tiempo a solas con Rin, después de llegar por los tres a la guardería cinco minutos antes de las cuatro (Inu no Taisho era un obsesivo con la puntualidad), no los habían dejado estar con la pequeña.

Algo que no tenía contento a ninguno de los dos, por eso habían decidido molestar a las sirvientas tomando una de las bandejas con las galletas preparadas para la pijamada de esa tarde.

Pero _ops_, ellos no dirían conocer ese detalle, las galletas les rogaban ser comidas. Y ellos como los niños obedientes que eran sólo les quedaba hacerle caso a sus súplicas.

El llanto de Rin se escuchó cerca por lo que supuso que el momento padres-hija había terminado sin tener mucho tiempo de comenzar, Sesshômaru fue el primero en incorporarse arrebatándole la galleta a Inuyasha. Sin decir nada la partió a la mitad y sin contemplación metió el manjar a la boca del menor.

Comerse la evidencia, una regla de oro para ambos.

El mayor hizo lo mismo con su propia mitad masticando a gran velocidad, pero fue demasiado tarde; Izayoi había entrado a la cocina con una llorosa Rin en sus brazos, parpadeo confundida mirando a los pequeños con los cachetes llenos de algo y por ese algo sospechaba de las galletas que había mandado a preparar con anterioridad.

—¿Que hacen chicos?— preguntó dulcemente fingiendo no haber notado tal detalle, dedicándoles una sonrisa. Inuyasha desvío la mirada, él era incapaz de mentirle a su madre.  
—Nada. —En cambio, Sesshômaru no se tentaba el corazón para hacerlo.

La alegre risa de la bebé inundo la cocina mientras estiraba los brazos para que él la cargara, Izayoi suspiró suave con el único propósito de pasar inadvertida. Sesshômaru podía ser dulce, pero sólo con la bebé que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

—Es mejor que se bañen, sus invitados estarán aquí pronto. —Izayoi les recordó, Sesshômaru frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Eso era un detalle que no olvidaría, los empleados se movían por todos lados preparando pequeños futones en su sala de juegos, demasiado ruido para su gusto.

—No olviden la cortesía.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando la puerta tras de sí se cerró, Inuyasha sonreía malévolamente aunque en su rostro angelical resultaba realmente adorable. En cambio, Sesshômaru mantenía su semblante serio, pero sus ojos mostraban sus planes. Eso sí que daba miedo.

/-/SxR/-/

—¡Deja de moverte!— Inuyasha se quejó en la tina mientras Rin golpeaba sus puñitos en el agua, Sesshômaru se divertía de verlos pelear pues cuando su hermano se quejaba Rin volvía a golpear el agua.  
—Llorón— murmuró él con una ligera sonrisa, mojó su cabello negro con las manos para después mojar el de Rin. Cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente húmedo jaló a Inuyasha mojando el de él.  
—¡Ya no soy un bebé!— se quejó el menor intentando zafarse del agarre de Sesshômaru, lo que provocó una cara de sorpresa en el mayor. Aunque ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente, ambos disfrutaban el poder compartir ese momento juntos.

Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de porque Inuyasha estaba cascarrabias: Rin.

Sin qué pudiera preverlo, Sesshômaru jaló con fuerza a su hermano hasta mantenerlo bajo su brazo. Era una pequeña llave que había visto hacer a los luchadores cuando Inu no Taisho los había llevado. No le había gustado en lo absoluto ver a esos hombres en medias y la ropa interior fuera, pero le ayudaba a someter a su hermano.

—Tú siempre serás mi hermano— dijo bajito, Inuyasha se sonrojó al verse descubierto luchando contra el agarre, Rin rio ante el intercambio de sus ahora hermanos hasta que un toque en la puerta los hizo separarse bruscamente.

Cada uno se fue a uno de los extremos de la tina poniendo una mueca fingida de profundo desagrado así que cuando Izayoi entró los encontró con una cara de pocos amigos. Suspiró rogando que los niños se quisieran, siempre los encontraba peleando y eso le rompía un poco el corazón.

Aplicó shampoo en el cabello de Inuyasha con esmero intentando no ver a su hijastro, en días como ese lamentaba profundamente que las cosas no sucedieran de otra manera. Cuando terminó con su hijo siguió con Rin cediéndole la botella a Sesshômaru, Inuyasha miró a su hermano mientras ahogaba un suspiro. Si su madre no hubiera llegado tan pronto podría haber jugado con su cabello, pero ahora solo podía verlo. No entendía el porqué, pero Sesshômaru quería que todos pensarán que se odiaban cuando la realidad era que siempre estaba cuidando de él.

El mayor quien fingía no darse cuenta de su anhelo le dio la espalda muy casualmente, Izayoi estaba por interceptar a Inuyasha cuando vio sus intenciones sin embargo, al tener a Rin en sus manos se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo. Conteniendo su asombro, notó como el menor sin dudar de sus movimientos empezaba a provocar una gran cantidad de espuma sonriendo tímidamente a su hermano quien no hacía más que ignorarlo.

—Su ropa esta donde siempre— les dijo mientras sacaba a Rin y ambos pelinegros estaban limpios de espuma—, no demoren mucho, casi están aquí.

Ambos asintieron sin agregar nada y en cuanto la señora Taisho desapareció de su vista empezaron a jugar con el agua lanzándosela entre sí.

Inuyasha no podía quejarse, aún si su hermano no les demostraba a los demás como era realmente: a él sí y para el menor era lo más importante; quería a su hermano como era y eso no cambiaría nunca.

/-/SxR/-/

—Es enorme. —Kagome murmuró mirando a su alrededor, su gato de peluche se encontraba fuertemente sujeto a su pecho mientras que uno de los empleados sostenía su bolsa con sus cosas y la de su hermana. Kikyô asintió mirando también apretando su propio peluche con forma de Shinidamachuu.  
—No te separes de mi— dijo tomando la mano de la menor.

En ese momento los gritos de los chicos lobos se escuchó en el inmenso pasillo, Ayame sostenía un enorme lobo blanco con ambos brazos mientras que Kôga sostenía uno de color marrón y arrastraba una maleta con dificultad. Naraku venía tras ellos con una araña en su brazo derecho, una manta que parecía ser el pelo de algún mandril y un tono carmín en sus mejillas, estaba completamente apenado de dejar al descubierto su fascinación por su peluche y manta favorita, pero era la primera vez que dormía en otra casa y no se sentía completamente seguro ante eso.

—Adiós cordura— susurró Inu no Taisho cuando bajó por las escaleras para recibir a los pequeños, la madre de Kagura había rechazado la invitación asegurándole que seguirían de viaje al menos una semana más, pero que se lo agradecía mucho.

Sango y Miroku aún no llegaban, pero no tardarían sus padres le habían avisado al respecto.

—Bienvenidos —les sonrió a todos intentando controlar la carcajada al ver sus caras de espanto.  
—Eres un gigante —Ayame dijo con su tono inocente, provocando que se sonrojara al ver los ojos dorados puestos en ella.  
—No tengan miedo, nos vimos ayer ¿recuerdan? —los tranquilizó con una sonrisa, aun así todos se mostraban recelosos de él.  
—¡Kagome!— Inuyasha gritó corriendo hasta llegar junto al grupo, hizo una ligera reverencia a su padre mostrándole respeto y después volvió a hablar—; todo esta listo. Por aquí.

Sesshômaru sostenía a Rin de la mano mientras se acercaban, el mayor no compartía el entusiasmo de Inuyasha pues recordaba el incidente de la mañana. Los menores no quisieron (o pudieron) sostenerle la mirada sin reír o sentirse intimidados, ambas reacciones eran una opción para ellos en ese momento.

Los padres entraron junto con Izayoi quien habían preguntado acerca de los gustos de los pequeños para dormir y el desayuno, internamente agradecía que Inu no Taisho no fuera al día siguiente a trabajar, con tantos niños sería realmente difícil encontrar un poco de cordura, sin embargo, estaba encantada con la idea de tenerlos en su casa.

Los pequeños se despidieron con el ánimo alegre renovado al ver aparecer a sus amigos y con un rápido movimiento de manos salieron corriendo tras Inuyasha, o caminando apresuradamente mientras se empujaban. Daba igual.

Sesshômaru se quedó un momento más con los adultos dándoles una reverencia, Rin lo miró e intentó imitarlo lo que se ganó varias risas y golpecitos en su cabeza.

El mayor se dio la vuelta indicándole con la mirada que lo siguiera.

—Yako — llamó Rin empezando a gatear tras él con una sonrisa aunque ante su demora el mayor la tomó en sus brazos, los mayores que conocían la personalidad fría y reservada del pequeño estaban igual de sorprendidos como lo habría estado Izayoi la primera vez que los vio juntos, y aunque habían pasado varias semanas de eso aún lucía igual.  
—Vamos Rin.

Sesshômaru se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que ir por sus propias cosas debido a que dormirían con los demás y no planeaba dejar a Rin con ellos para que le metieran ideas en su cerebro, no señor.

—No vuelvas a besarme — dijo cuándo se aseguró de estar a solas con ella y su puerta cerrada. Los ojos dorados estaban fijos en la mirada marrón quien con su inocencia lo hizo sonrojarse—, no es correcto.

Las pequeñas manos se dirigieron a sus mejillas en una caricia tierna, pero después de un momento se deslizaron lejos de su piel lo que hizo que él añorara el contacto. El collar que le había regalado se encontraba en su cuello, como burlándose de sus acciones tan contradictorias para con la niña.

¿Qué era el amor? Él no lo sabía y empezar a sentir todas esas cosas por Rin no era bueno porque el amor dolía, ¿verdad? No podía solo sentir algo por ella, porque las personas que amaban terminaban llorando; como su mamá. Y él no era ninguna persona débil, por eso no quería a nadie.

Entonces, ¿por qué solo quería estar con ella y cuidarla?

Un súbito ruido lo hizo voltear rápidamente, aunque para la bestia que se le abalanzó fue un movimiento lento. Una lengua llena de baba raspó en su mejilla haciendo que Sesshômaru profiriera una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Ah!— gritó el nombre de su perro intentando quitárselo de encima, volteó a ver a Rin quien era observada por Un. Curioso el perro que estaba sobre el niño miró hacia su compañero.

Ambos doberman se sentaron olisqueando a la bebé quien reía ante sus narices heladas.

—Abajo— ordenó Sesshômaru provocando que los dos perros gimotearan estirando sus patas delanteras en un intento por acercarse a Rin quien no hacía más que aplaudirles a los canes—, no los alientes.  
—Yako— palmeo la cabeza de uno de ellos como felicitándolo por su acción—Guau, guau.  
—Perro— corrigió rápidamente, señalo al que era acariciado— él es Ah— después señalo al otro que empezaba a demandar atención con su hocico— y el Un.  
—Ah-Un— Rin lanzó un gritito alegre mientras aplaudía rápidamente, acaricio torpemente a los perros y después con pasos temblorosos abrazó a su nuevo hermano.—¡Yako!

Genial, ahora lo comparaba con sus perros.

El toque de su puerta lo hizo voltear rápidamente olvidando que le contestaría a la pequeña, eran tres toques rápidos lo que significaba que Inuyasha estaba esperando.

—Entra.

La cabellera negra de su hermano fue lo primero que divisó hasta encontrarse con sus ojos dorados, que lucían como dos pequeños soles a punto de desatar un desastre ambiental.

—Todo listo, hermano —la sonrisa en el menor llenó de orgullo disimulado a Sesshômaru.  
—Rin, llegó la hora de probar que eres digna de llevar nuestro apellido.

Nadie debía meterse con un Taisho, esos niños aprenderían lo que significaba el haberlo hecho.

Sería una larga noche, donde todo podía pasar.

/-/SxR/-/

—Así que...¿hola?—Miroku río un poco incómodo por el silencio en el que todos estaban sumidos.

—Tienes un mapache —Ayame dijo al ver su pequeño peluche, el menor sonrió un poco.

—Regalo de mi padrino—contestó el pequeño, pero al ver que los demás no hablarían suspiró sonoramente.

En ese momento los tres dueños de la casa hicieron acto de presencia, Inuyasha arrastraba una gran manta roja mientras que Sesshomaru cargaba su ya tan conocida estola y el perro blanco de Rin.

—Tardaste mucho, bestia—Kôga regañó a Inuyasha con mala cara, el menor solo lo ignoro soltando un sonoro "Keh" para dirigirse con las gemelas.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? —Naraku preguntó ya cansado de no hacer nada en especial, Kikyô le sonrió un poco apenada porque sabía que él solo había aceptado para estar con ella.

—¡Pelea de almohadas! —Kagome estampó su proyectil en la cara de Miroku empezando a correr cuando los demás la imitaron, tan metidos estaban en su juego que no notaron que Sesshômaru y Rin habían desaparecido.

La primera parte del plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo faltaba que la víctima número uno cayera en la trampa.

/-/SxR/-/

**Notas de autor:** Bueno, no hubo tanto SessxRin como en otros capítulos pero tuvimos un vistazo interesante a lo que piensa Sessho sobre el amor, es un poco difícil para alguien de su edad comprender las cosas del divorcio y lo que implica, así como la relación tan peculiar de ambos hermanos.

Siempre he pensado que Sesshômaru no odia a Inuyasha (mucho), como se vio en la tercer película cuando lo empujó para recibir el ataque directo. Siento que quiere cuidarlo pero no puede verse débil por lo cual siempre pelea con él, para que sea más fuerte. Es mi opinión.

¿Qué tramaran estos dos hermanos? Lo sabremos el próximo capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** ¡AL FIN!*coro de ángeles* después de dos semanas he vuelto :'3, fue tan estresante no tener computadora y atrasarme en la universidad por culpa de este cacharro inútil. Además de que odio quedar mal con los capítulos, pero ¡aquí está! Este salió largo, de hecho es el más largo hasta ahora. El plan se llevó a cabo *risa malvada*

Gracias por sus comentarios: Guest, Shadow 13, karito, AHRG, Kind Yuuki, Kiara, Marvivi, Sada R, Nissi, JANET-KNUL, love and peace 16, Tsukihime01, Fefa, & Ako Nomura (guapa, eres la primera en notar "ese" detalle *-* creí que nadie lo había tomado en cuenta. En el próximo capítulo se contestará esa incógnita :D)

Nos leemos más abajo.

杀生丸

**Venganza.**

Cuando la guerra de almohadas cesó todos se dejaron caer agotados al suelo, el temor que los había acompañado cuando llegaron se había evaporado en un santiamén y ahora se encontraban en completo silencio.

Un toque en la puerta los distrajo momentáneamente de respirar como pequeños cachorros, Izayoi le cedió el paso a una pequeña Sango quien enrojeció ante la atención que recibió en cuanto cruzó el umbral.

Inuyasha sonrió mientras veía a su hermano regresar muy calladamente, Rin seguía sus pasos y ante la mirada ambarina río estirando los brazos. El menor frunció el ceño ante eso pero se aproximó hasta ella.

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin atreverse a alzarla. Nunca lo había hecho y lo ponía de los nervios.

—No se va a romper— Sesshômaru dijo por lo bajo, pero aun así jaló levemente a la niña para con él evitando con eso que Inuyasha la cargara.

—La cena está lista niños —Izayoi habló cortando el intercambio de los hermanos, al estar lejos de ellos se había perdido el diálogo pero ante el movimiento del mayor lo mejor era intervenir. Lo que menos quería era una pelea entre ambos.

Los niños se tensaron levemente sin saber qué hacer, miraron expectantes a Sesshômaru, incluso Naraku parecía no tener miedo de admitir que el mayor de los Taisho era puerto seguro y que lo seguiría sin importar que.

—Por aquí— casi gruñó las palabras al verse el líder y así emprendieron la marcha.

Izayoi rezaba porque su comedor saliera intacto, aún recordaba una ocasión donde todos los niños habían casi destruido la guardería en una de las comidas. Era algo así como una película de terror para un ama de casa.

Un pequeño tirón en su falda la hizo voltear hacia abajo, la pequeña Higurashi mantenía una sonrisa precavida en sus facciones y cuando habló su voz fue tan dulce que Izayoi casi se derretía:

—Mamá de Inu, ¿esto es fiesta?

—Si— asintió mientras la alzaba para seguir a los demás—, como Rin va a vivir aquí queríamos darle un fiesta de bienvenida.

La pequeña caviló la respuesta para después sonreír alegre recordando algo.

—¡Rin y Sessho se casaran!— chilló alegre e inocente—, mamá dijo que cuando dos personas se cuidan y se quieren se casa.

—Oh pequeña— sonrió levemente pero negó—, ellos son hermanos ahora.

El ceño de la niña se frunció en concentración, Izayoi veía divertida como infinidad de gestos pasaban por las pequeñas facciones infantiles.

—¿Inuyasha se puede casar conmigo?

—Cuando sean mayores...tal vez— Izayoi consintió los sentimientos de la pequeña como mejor pudo, después de todo el amor que podrían profesarse dos pequeños terminaría tarde o temprano. O al menos eso era lo que decía los libros de paternidad que leía por las noches—,¿vamos?

Kagome no dudó en darle la mano a la mamá del que sería su futuro novio, ella estaba decidida a ganársela a como diera lugar. Su plan no podía fallar.

Sin que Izayoi lo notara hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano libre mientras que era llevada al comedor, el pequeño dentro sonrió a su cómplice deslizándose por las sombras. Debía tomar un atajo si quería llegar antes que ellas.

Cuando la señora Taisho llegó al enorme comedor la escena que tenía frente a ella era surreal, los niños se encontraban probando sin dificultad alguna la comida mientras que su flamante esposo estaba sentado en su lugar habitual. Entrecerró los ojos levemente, pero de manera rápida compuso una sonrisa. Se sentó a un lado de su esposo después de acomodar a Kagome entre medio de Kikyô e Inuyasha.

Suspiró con suavidad, eran niños después de todo, dulces ángeles que no causarían ningún problema...un momento, ¿eso era una sonrisa en la cara de Inuyasha?

Antes de que Izayoi pudiera siquiera mover un pie, Kôga había saltado en su asiento con un pequeño grito agudo que hizo que Ayame estallara en sonoras carcajadas, cosa que no le agrado al niño de la tribu de los lobos perdidos. El pequeño plato salió volando hacia enfrente aterrizando en Kikyô, quien a diferencia de las otras veces frunció el ceño completamente molesta tomando uno de sus pequeños trozos de fruta.

—Niños, calma— Izayoi intentaba inútilmente distraerlos de su guerra de comida, mientras que Inu no Taisho se encontraba tratando de no reír en su asiento. Naraku salió de debajo de la mesa solo para ser enterrado en el suelo cuando Kôga saltó sobre él.

Sesshômaru sonrió para sus adentros mientras se colocaba en su lugar habitual, Rin a su lado rio con gracia mientras aplaudía e Inuyasha miró a sus hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente borró, el plan estaba marchando realmente bien. Hacerlos pelear era mucho más fácil de lo que cualquiera pensara.

Izayoi miró a su marido con reproche mientras que le lanzaba un haz algo silencioso, que le prometía tortura sino obedecía de inmediato. Inu no Taisho bufó por lo bajo mientras que acomodaba su rostro en una pose severa.

—Silencio.

Todos los niños se quedaron rectos, como si de pequeños soldados se trataran ante la voz potente del adulto.

—Discúlpense con Izayoi.

Un coro de "Lo sentimos" retumbó en el comedor, los niños se acomodaron en sus lugares como si nada hubiera ocurrido a pesar de tener rastros de comida por sus rostros y cabello.

Kôga miraba con mala cara a Naraku, quien entrecerraba sus ojos en su dirección. Kikyô hacia lo mismo con Ayame mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban de reojo.

—Después de cenar— Izayoi sonrió ahora que todo había vuelto a estar en paz—, iremos a que se laven los dientes y se pongan sus pijamas.

Nadie replicó nada, se limitaron a asentir con sus miradas en el plato completamente avergonzados, lo primero que habían prometido era portarse bien.

Uno de los empleados interrumpió en el comedor con un teléfono en la mano, Sesshômaru suspiró mientras bajaba de su asiento. Eran las ocho de la noche, lo que significaba que su madre debía estar al otro lado del aparato.

Al verlo marchar Rin empezó a sollozar intentando bajarse de su pequeña silla, pero le era imposible debido al artilugio para bebé donde estaba sujeta.

—¡Yako!

—En seguida regresa.— Inu no Taisho se incorporó para ir a cargarla, pero Miroku y Sango ya se habían acercado a ella con el fin de distraerla. La niña jalaba la cara del pequeño provocando que sus mejillas se distorsionaran de manera extraña, Rin los miraba atentamente lo que trajo como consecuencia un suspiró en la pareja cediéndole el espacio a Kagome e Inuyasha.

—¡Siéntate! —Gritó la menor haciendo que el ambarino la mirara con mala cara.

—Que no soy perro, tonta. —bufó de mala manera cruzándose de brazos.

—Inuyasha —Izayoi lo reprendió ante la última palabra, lo que se ganó una risa de Rin.

Inu no Taisho sonrió, el compañerismo de los niños se notaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La solidaridad con la que se trataban era de verdad admirable.

—Mamá quiere hablar contigo—Sesshômaru regresó minutos después cediéndole el teléfono a su padre, miró a Izayoi con mala cara para después regresar a su lugar donde Kagome e Inuyasha mantenían una fuerte discusión que entretenía a Rin. Cuando estuvo seguro que nadie podría escucharlo susurró por lo bajo—, paso dos. Listo.

—Bien.

Ambos menores asintieron regresando a su lugar mientras que Rin observaba al mayor de los Taisho con sumo detenimiento. Ámbar y marrón se encontraron en una mirada silenciosa, perdiéndose del mundo que los rodeaban. La pequeña ahogó un suspiro mientras extendía una de sus pequeñas manos al rostro de su hermano.

Sesshômaru cerró los ojos un instante mientras la caricia duraba, cuando esta terminó los abrió dedicándole una muda petición: silencio. Nadie merecía saber que tan mal se sentía después de conversar con su madre, a nadie le importaba realmente si es que él quería vivir así. Lo único que tenía era el lazo que lo unía a Inuyasha y ahora a la pequeña que seguía mirándolo con comprensión. Ella podía entenderlo, aún si no había palabras de por medio y su apenas desarrollado cerebro estaba creciendo, a la manera de un niño: ella lo entendía.

De ahí en fuera, nadie conocía -o siquiera le importaba- lo que sentía.

—Bien, todos vayan por sus cosas— Izayoi completamente ajena al intercambio de los menores sonrió sacándolos del comedor, cuando el último niño salió regresó por Rin alzándola en sus brazos—, vamos Sesshômaru.

Él no contestó, sólo caminó en dirección de la salida sin dirigirle la mirada. No la quería cerca, si ella estaba a su alrededor su madre no vendría a verlo -como siempre, desde que Izayoi se había ido a vivir con ellos-.

En el despacho, Inu no Taisho mantenía una acalorada pelea con Irasue, su ex mujer.

—¿Tan importante es esa reunión que no vendrás a ver a tu hijo?

—Él lo entendió perfectamente— la voz en la línea sonó como un siseo—, a diferencia de ti, mi hijo no es un completo imbécil.

—Irasue, hemos tenido esta discusión desde siempre, Sesshômaru necesita verte— La voz del señor Taisho era grave, su ceño se había fruncido de manera épica.

—Mándalo a Alemania entonces, así puedes disfrutar a esa mujercita tuya.

Y sin más, Irasue colgó antes de escuchar la maldición de los labios de Inu no Taisho. Maldición que contrarrestó con las risas infantiles que provenían del pasillo.

Rin se aferraba sobre la estola de Sesshômaru mientras este la arrastraba por el piso, a su lado Kagome disfrutaba de intentar mantenerse en la espalda de Inuyasha jugando competencias contra Kôga y Ayame. Los otros cuatro infantes restantes se mantenían al margen volteando a ver a donde Izayoi les había indicado ir después de ir por sus cosas. Inu no Taisho estaba pensando seriamente en dar una donación con muchos ceros para la guardería. Tratar con tantos niños juntos era un verdadero castigo de los dioses.

—Niños, a lavarnos los dientes— Sonrió apenas empezando a caminar cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Todos le dirigieron una mirada extraña empezando a caminar. Bueno, al menos eran adorables.

杀生丸

Los pequeños hicieron una fila india para esperar su turno de lavarse los dientes, Izayoi les indicaba como hacerlo con una sonrisa mientras se encargaba de limpiar cualquier resto de comida que hubiera quedado. A diferencia de la desastrosa cena se encontraban realmente calmados, cosa que sin duda era agradecida por los mayores.

Sesshômaru se paró a un lado de su padre, esperando como siempre a que terminara con Inuyasha. Rin a su lado balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras Izayoi se encargaba de ella.

Después de terminar con cada niño y que las pijamas estuvieran en su lugar solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: mandarlos a la cama. Ni tardos mi perezosos, la pareja se encargó de llevarlos a la sala de juegos donde dormirían, con una sonrisa se despidieron de ellos y huyeron a su habitación después de apagar las luces.

—¿Ahora que hacemos?

Ante la pregunta todos se miraron unos a otros, tenían sueño sí, pero su energía aún daba para jugar al menos unas horas más.

—¡Escondidas! —Kagome gritó con emoción.

—¿Qué es eso?— Kikyô preguntó mirando sospechosamente a su gemela.

—Todos se esconden y uno busca— Inuyasha ilustró a todos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, nadie debía enterarse que ni siquiera él sabía en qué consistía el juego realmente. Sesshômaru solo le había explicado lo básico para el plan.

—¿Jugamos?— preguntó Kagome siendo rápidamente secundada por Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha—, Naraku tú buscas.

—No, no quiero jugar— gruñó el pequeño abrazando su manta, se cubrió con ella refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Vaaaamos— canturreo la gemela menor, pero ninguna de sus súplicas tuvo el resultado que esperaba.

—Yo lo haré— Sesshômaru se ofreció dejando a Rin a su lado, por obvias razones la pequeña se quedaría con él.—Contare hasta diez.—Cerró los ojos después de recargarse en uno de los muebles escondiendo su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sango corrió a esconderse entre un montón de peluches mientras que Miroku se metía entre los cajones de uno de los libreros, Naraku había seguido a Kikyô hasta las cortinas donde acomodó su escondite, Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad. El vástago de los Taisho tomó la mano de Ayame "cediéndole" su lugar tras uno de los contenedores de pelotas que tenían en la habitación.

—Kôga, ¿sabías que hay fantasmas aquí? —preguntó la menor de las Higurashi mientras se pegaba a él.

—Eso no existe— el niño negó sin atreverse a creer tal cosa.

—Es verdad— Inuyasha dijo con cierto temor en la voz—, se lleva a los niños y ya no los ves.

—En serio bestia, deberías mentir mejor— Kôga se burló aunque por dentro el miedo empezaba a emerger. ¡Nadie había dicho dormir con fantasmas! Eso sí que le daba miedo.

—Tengo miedo.— Kagome susurró intentando que el pequeño la abrazara, cosa que Kôga se apresuró a hacer.

—No te preocupes, yo te protegeré mejor que esa bestia.

El niño de ojos azules sonrió con suficiencia, pero al no escuchar la réplica de su rival volteó en todas direcciones completamente asustado.

—¿I-Inuyasha?—llamó con nerviosismo.

En la oscuridad que los envolvía el silencio se volvió su único espectador, era un ardid bien planeado lo que se llevaba a cabo en esos instantes. Alguien gritó fuertemente haciendo que Kôga corriera en dirección contraria.

—¡Fantasma!— el chillido resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que todos los niños salieran de sus escondites para ver que ocurría.

—¿Kôga? —Ayame fue la primera en aparecer, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el niño gritara aún más fuerte al verla de repente.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?— preguntó Sango mirando tras él.

—¡El fantasma se la llevó!

Miroku miró con el ceño fruncido a donde apuntaba Kôga sin entender, ¿fantasma? Apenas negaría la existencia del espectro cuando una sombra salió de la oscuridad, las cuencas vacías se fijaron en el grupo de niños que empezaron a temblar.

—A-atrás.—Naraku puso tras de sí a Kikyô, sus pequeñas manos le temblaban mientras se aferraba a su pequeña araña.

—No tienes que hacerlo— la pequeña enrojeció un poco, pero su semblante estaba tranquilo para la situación donde se encontraban.

—S-si— tartamudeó aunque intentó que no se notara.

El fantasma hizo un ruido extraño que nació del fondo de su garganta mientras que uno de sus brazos se extendía con dirección al grupo, provocando una estampida en los pequeños que corrieron en todas direcciones con tal de no ser comidos por el fantasma. Naraku y Kôga chocaron de frente, quedándose aturdidos sobre su trasero en el suelo.

—Kôga— el fantasma llamó al pequeño con voz grave, causando un estremecimiento en el aludido. Intentó incorporarse, pero se enredó con la manta de Naraku cayéndose otra vez. —Narakuuuuuu.

—¡Cómetelo a él!— gritó el infante arrastrándose por el piso intentando huir, al ver que Kôga no lo soltaba volteó hacia su agresor.

El llanto de ambos no se hizo esperar al ver como el fantasma se acercaba sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo.

—¡MAMÁ!

La luz se encendió en ese instante dejando ver a un cansado Inu no Taisho con una bata sobre su pijama. Y lo que encontró frente a si lo hizo querer golpearse repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared.

«Par de demonios», pensó mientras que levantaba la sábana blanca de los pequeños. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban riendo sonoramente mientras sostenían unos de los tubos del corral que era para Rin, mientras que la bebé se encontraba sobre los hombros de Sesshômaru.

—Hola papi— Inuyasha le sonrió angelicalmente siendo imitado por Kagome.

—Inuyasha—el mayor se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. «Porque no me sorprende».

Kôga y Naraku corrieron a abrazarse a las piernas del señor de la casa mientras que hipeaban aún con el miedo recorriéndolos, Kikyô se acercó al igual que Ayame para tratar de consolarlos. En cambio Sango y Miroku sonrieron levantándoles el pulgar a los chicos Taisho y a la pequeña Higurashi.

—Todos iremos a dormir— empezó Inu no Taisho mirando seriamente a cada niño durante unos cuantos segundos—, mañana los responsables de todo este alboroto recibirán su castigo.

«Mientras tanto dormiré como si no hubiera un mañana», pensó con sueño. Le estaba costando demasiado mantener los ojos abiertos.

Inu no Taisho apenas y había movido la mano hacia el interruptor cuando los niños gritaron un no aferrándose más a él. Oh, sus hijos estaban metidos en un gran lío.

杀生丸

—Buenas noches.— Inu no Taisho sonrió acomodándose en su almohada.

El cabello de Inuyasha le picó en la nariz mientras el pequeño se arrastraba por su estómago hasta posarse en su hombro como un pequeño gusano, el gruñido de Miroku se escuchó cuando uno de los pequeños -quien sospechó fue Kôga- lo había pateado.

—Buenas noches, cariño— contestó Izayoi arropando a Kikyô mientras que Sango y Kagome peleaban entre si debajo de las cobijas completamente dormidas.

Inu no Taisho e Izayoi se encontraban en la orilla a punto de caerse mientras los niños se estaban a sus anchas en el centro de la cama como pequeños gusanos, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

«Pudo haber sido peor», pensó la pareja mientras cerraban los ojos.

—Tengo que ir al baño— Ayame susurró bajito apretando las piernas. Aquello sería una larga noche.

杀生丸

—Yako.—Rin llamó a Sesshômaru mientras este la cubría con una de las cobijas rosadas. Había preferido irse a dormir a su propia habitación y como el espacio en la cama de su padre se había reducido éste había accedido.

El mayor de los Taisho había colocado un montón de mantas sobre los muebles de su cuarto dándole forma de refugio, era su pequeño castillo alejado de la realidad y su huésped era la princesa de la Luna Creciente: Rin.

—Me gusta estar aquí— el pequeño empezó a hablarle a una despierta bebé—, cuando sea mayor tendré mi propio castillo donde nadie que quiera lastimarme podrá entrar— Rin balbuceo incoherencias mientras estiraba sus manos para tocarle el rostro a Sesshomaru—, sólo tú serás bienvenida e Inuyasha, mientras se bañe.

—Ah, Un— recordó la bebé pataleando suavemente.

—Ellos van a cuidarte. — Concedió con una ligera sonrisa, que rápidamente borró abrazado sus piernas.

—Yako...

—Estoy bien —mintió endureciendo sus facciones, tenía que ser fuerte. Nadie iba a dañarlo si él no se los permitía, era una de las enseñanzas de su madre.

—Sessho—Rin lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera reprochándole su forma de actuar.

—A veces, a veces quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí— habló acomodando su mentón y sintiendo ese vacío que en ocasiones rodeaban su pequeño corazón—, pero ella no regresara. Padre dijo que lo haría por mí, pero los escuchó discutir por teléfono; sé que no vendrá más. —Sesshômaru acarició la mejilla redondeada con uno de sus dedos—. Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Si, Yako— Rin lo abrazó mostrándole sus pequeños dientes y segundos después depositó un beso en la mejilla del niño provocándole un sonrojo.

Sesshômaru la separó de su cuerpo para dejar un pequeño pico en los labios de la bebé que no pudo no emitir un sonido de alegría ante el gesto.

El príncipe de hielo y la princesa de la luna se abrazaron en silencio, esperado por lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Después de todo, estarían juntos de ahora en adelante.

杀生丸

**Notas del autor:** Olvide que iba a poner aquí… *se ilumina* cierto.

Solo nos quedan tres capítulos más para terminar esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a pesar de lo loca y poco común que es. Y también gracias por el recibimiento que me han dado c:

Sesshômaru se ha vuelto maduro a causa de las situaciones que vive con sus padres y su madrastra, como dije antes es difícil para un niño de su edad entender muchas cosas –que después se tocarán con mayor profundidad-. Y Rin, no habla mucho pero es un amor.

Esa escena final *suspiro* adoro a mis personajes :'3

¿Qué les pareció la venganza de los Taisho?

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Y comentar.

M.J.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cuando el mañana llega

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** No tengo ánimos de nada, estoy hasta el cuello de tareas y hasta ahora pude terminar el capítulo. Espero me perdonen por la tardanza u.u

Gracias a: Angelical love, Guest, April Whittemore, Kind Yuuki, love and peace 16, yuric09, Kiara, michy U.C, karito, JANET-KNUL, akane192530, melii-neko96 , Ed Riordan, Luna Creciente, Spring Surprise, princesatibetana, Marvivi & Tsukimi01

18 comentarios, me alegraron un montón… no se imaginan cuanto (L). Gracias también por los favoritos y los seguidores. Es realmente bello para mí que les guste tanto la historia.

Subiré capítulo hasta el próximo sábado 3 de agosto, estoy súper cargada de trabajos y no quiero quedarles mal.

杀生丸

"Cuando el mañana llega"

Aún no había amanecido cuando Sesshômaru se despertó sintiendo la llegada de un intruso a su cuarto, parpadeo soñoliento mirando en todas direcciones hasta que reparó en la pequeña figura frente a él.

—¿La quieres? —la voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba rasposa por el sueño, al parecer había despertado después de andar sonámbulo como muchas noches antes. El mayor se preguntó cómo fue capaz de salir del cuarto principal con tantos niños ahí.

—¿Pesadilla?— cambio de tema deslizándose entre las mantas hasta llegar a la "puerta" de su castillo, le dejó paso a su hermano y sólo cuando lo vio acomodado al lado contrario de donde dormía momentos antes escuchó su respuesta.

—Si— el pequeño se mordió el labio, sabía que a Sesshomaru poco le agradaba la debilidad en los demás—, ¿te irás?

—No sé— contestó el mayor acomodándose en su lugar, dándole luz verde a Inuyasha para qué se recostara con ambos—, mamá no vendrá.

—No quiero que te vayas— Inuyasha hizo un puchero infantil mientras apretaba las mantas entre sus manitas, su hermano lo miró largamente antes de contestar:

—Le diré a padre que no.

La sonrisa del menor era radiante mientras asentía enérgico, provocando que el corazón del mayor se sintiera dichoso de que al menos alguien era feliz porque existía.

—¿La quieres?— la primer pregunta volvió a resonar en el silencio entre tanto Inuyasha acariciaba la mejilla de una Rin completamente dormida—, no eres así con nadie.

—Sandeces.— Sesshômaru se acomodó de tal manera que su vista se enfocó en el techo.

—Yo también la quiero. —Susurró bajito—: no cómo tú, pero lo hago.

Ambos hermanos lanzaron un suspiro frustrado sin saber que decir.

—¿Es por qué los hermanos no pueden casarse?— Inuyasha estaba decidido a obtener la confesión de su hermano, si él no lo hacía entrar en razón nadie lo haría—, puedes robártela como en las historias del anciano Myôga.

Sesshomaru se imaginó a sí mismo en un caballo blanco y un traje que sin duda le picaría el cuerpo.

—No, qué asco. —dijo arrugando la nariz.

—¿Entonces...

—Ella estará mejor sin mí. —murmuró por lo bajo mirando a Inuyasha, ambas miradas ambarinas de encontraron haciendo que el menor hiciera un puchero ante lo que veía en el otro.

—Tú no eres malo, no me importa lo que los demás digan —gruñó apretando sus puñitos, los adultos no conocían a su hermano como él lo hacía.

—Duerme. —Sesshômaru intentó sonar enojado, pero lo cierto era que lo único que pasaba por su mente era abrazar a su hermano. Lo vio arroparse hasta quedar sólo con media cara de fuera.

—Dulces sueños.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos durante al menos cuatro segundos, entreabrió uno de sus párpados para mirar a Sesshômaru.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también, Cachorro— suspiró el mayor con algo de melancolía, se acomodó de lado para ver a sus hermanos dormir mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

No quería destruir las ilusiones de Inuyasha, pero lo cierto era que no había nada bueno en él, Sesshômaru lo sabía. Había escuchado a los adultos llamarlo de maneras diferentes cuando pensaban que no se encontraba en la habitación, pero eso en lugar de afectarlo lo hacía querer demostrarles que tan equivocados estaban; podía ser peor, mucho peor.

Recordando la llamada de su madre su corazón sintió un pequeño pesar, quería verla y sin embargo no pediría ir con ella. Era una promesa de hermanos.

Depositó un beso en la frente de Rin y revolvió el cabello de Inuyasha, para después retomar su lugar intentando conciliar el sueño. Aún quedaba pendiente el castigo que recibirían al día siguiente, pero de momento solo disfrutaría el estar con las personas más importantes para él.

—¡Arriba!— una voz chillona taladró sus oídos obligando a Sesshômaru a levantarse con el ceño fruncido después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, Se encontró frente a frente con una pequeña hiperactiva de tres años mirándolo fijamente—¡Buenos días!

—Largo. —Ordenó tapándose la cara con la manta. Kagome se posicionó sobre él dispuesta a levantarlo a como diera lugar, su suegra la había mandado con esa misión después de que Inuyasha apareciera en la cocina. Tenía qué impresionar a Izayoi, por lo que después de recibir instrucciones salió corriendo en dirección a la recámara del mayor.

—Seeeeessho— canturreó la pequeña mientras tiraba de las mantas—, es hora de desayunar.

El mayor gruñó enderezando el cuerpo para fulminar con la mirada a la infante, pero ésta ni se inmutó sino que le sonrió ampliamente.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos— canturreó jalando la cobija hasta los tobillos de Sesshômaru.

—Ve a molestar a alguien más— ordenó regresando la manta a su lugar anterior, volviendo a cubrir a Rin en el proceso.

Kagome se puso de pie con las manos en la cadera, ese niño malcriado no iba a salirse con la suya. Oh no, primero se enfrentaría a uno de los berrinches del talle Higurashi.

Infló sus mejillas con todo el aire que pudo contener y sin que su pobre presa lo supiera lanzó un grito de guerra tirándose sobre él. Sesshômaru se quejó cuando la niña empezó a jalonear la pobre cobija que el mantenía aferrada con ambas manos.

—¡Vamos, arriba!— ordenó.

El heredero Taisho estaba por mandar al diablo su educación y tirar a la niña cuando un gritito agudo lo hizo salir de su capullo. Rin sostenía el cabello largó y negro de Kagome entre sus puños mientras la jalaba hacia atrás.

—¡Rin!

—¡Mío! Yako mío —la bebé tenía el ceño fruncido contra su "rival". Kagome había olvidado lo posesiva que podía llegar a ser la ahora niña Taisho, intentó con esfuerzo abrir los dedos de la pequeña pero Rin se negaba a soltarla.

Sesshômaru por su parte intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse con la escena frente a él.

—Cosa— llamó la atención de ambas, la bebé sonrió luminosamente mientras que la otra intentaba no derramar lágrimas. Hey, eso sí que le dolía—, déjala.

—Sí. —Rin gateó hasta poder rodear el cuello de Sesshômaru y descansar la cabeza en su pecho.

Kagome se talló el cuero cabelludo que había sido agredido mientras que con un puchero miraba a la pequeña.

—Tú me querías— reprochó con voz llorosa, sin embargo sonrió después de unos segundos—, terminarán casándose.

Sesshômaru puso los ojos en blanco mientras se levantaba con Rin aún cerca de su cuerpo.

—Vámonos.

—¡Sí!— cantó Kagome empezando a seguirlo, no entendía porque su papá había dicho que Sesshômaru era... ¿qué palabra había usado? Terico...tetico...uh, debería preguntarle. Lo cierto era que a ella le agradaba su compañía, no podía ser tan malo si cuidaba de Rin, ¿verdad?— Oye...

El mayor la ignoró olímpicamente haciéndola fruncir el ceño, tal vez no era malo pero tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

—¿Me dejas casarme con Inu?— ante su pregunta, Sesshômaru la volteo a ver con su ceño ligeramente fruncido—, ya sabes...por sí tu padre no nos deja...

—Sandeces.

—Vaya, gracias— Kagome murmuró, ella que quería ganárselo y él que la hacía sentir tonta.

—Inuyasha no se dejaría manipular.

La menor de las Higurashi parpadeo asombrada, ¡Sesshômaru la quería como cuñada!

—¡Gracias!—se colgó del brazo derecho del niño, acción que se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la bebé—, Rin. —Kagome gruñó.

Sesshômaru solo se limitó a seguir caminando, problema de niñas. Él no iba a meterse entre ellas. Prefería mantener su distancia y disfrutar en silencio el trayecto que los separaba del comedor, sin embargo Kagome no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar ese momento.

—¿Por qué eres tan serio? —preguntó con obvia curiosidad. Sesshômaru se preguntó cuánto realmente podía aguantar esa niña sin estar hablando o mejor, cuando podía él ignorarla hasta que se callara. —Ya sabes, no conocemos mucho de ti.

—Es innecesario. —la cortó de golpe sintiéndose de repente incómodo, no quería que nadie se burlara de su situación.

—Pero, ¡somos amigos! Los amigos saben cosas de los demás— caviló golpeando pensativa su labio inferior.

—No tengo amigos.

—Yo soy tu amiga. —Kagome infló los cachetes con obstinación mientras lo interceptaba para que la viera, ¿tan difícil era entender su punto?

Sesshômaru la miró largo y tendido, el ámbar de sus ojos no se enfrió más sin embargo Kagome pudo ver un sutil cambio en su expresión que la hizo sonreír.

—No estás solo.

Fue lo último que la infante dijo antes de salir corriendo hasta donde un Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido la esperaba, sin que éste se lo esperara depositó un beso en su mejilla riendo alegremente.

Sesshômaru sonrió para sus adentros, esa niña podía ser demasiado parlanchina pero sin duda era lo que su hermano necesitaba.

—Alguien necesita cambio de pañales —murmuró hacia Rin que sólo se limitó a soltar pequeños gorgoreos tocando las mejillas de él. Sesshômaru arrugó la nariz hasta llegar a donde Inu no Taisho desayunaba—, Padre.

Los ojos ambarinos del adulto se desviaron ante el llamado de su hijo, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos lo que le daba un aspecto terrible, la última vez que había sufrido así era tan lejana que su pobre cuerpo resentía la noche de perros que había pasado. Cuando su heredero señaló el pañal de Rin algo dentro de sí gritó como colegiala asustada en película de terror, aunque por fuera mantuviera su rostro completamente en calma.

Inu no Taisho tomó a la niña en sus brazos dirigiéndose inmediatamente con Izayoi, pero había desaparecido de su vista. ¡Imposible! Tres segundos atrás estaba junto a Kikyô quien ahora lucía completamente desconcertada mirando hacia la puerta.

«¡Traición!», pensó Taisho con cierto pesar, él no iba a cambiar un pañal. Su dignidad como hombre dependía de ello.

Su mente se iluminó mientras sonreía, había encontrado el castigo perfecto.

—Sesshômaru, Inuyasha— ambos hermanos lo miraron esperando por lo que les diría completamente ajenos a los pensamientos de su progenitor, que al verse con la atención de sus vástagos se dirigió a la menor de las Higurashi—, Kagome.

Los tres niños se miraron entre sí, pero avanzaron hasta llegar a Inu no Taisho.

—Síganme.

杀生丸

—Papá— Inuyasha se quejó admirando a Rin acostada sobre la cama, la bebé mantenía una postura tranquila a pesar de que cuatro pares de ojos se encontraban puestos en ella. Soltó una risa cantarina mientras que sin esfuerzo alguno se llevaba el pie hacia la boca y empezaba a chupar su pulgar dejando de lado los juguetes que habían puesto para entretenerla.

Sesshômaru rápidamente quitó el pie de su poca mirándola con cierto reproche.

—Aterrorizaron a los demás, es un castigo pequeño en comparación.

Sin añadir algo más salió de la habitación cuando escuchó su celular sonar en el pasillo. Eso solo significaba que los niños tenían un nuevo juguete, un muy costoso e importante juguete.

Cuando los pequeños se vieron libres de la que debía ser la figura paterna se miraron entre sí.

—No es tan difícil. —Kagome quiso sonar optimista—, además fue divertido.

—Keh, ese lobo lloron— Inuyasha la apoyó con una sonrisa en sus labios

Sesshômaru se limitó a mirar a Rin quien seguía con sus balbuceos sin sentido. Inuyasha frunció los labios en señal de que estaba pensando muy concentradamente.

—No sé cambiar un pañal— dijo después de unos momentos, Kagome miró en todas direcciones buscando.

—Pañal, polvo blanco— murmuró empezando a revolver los cajones que había a su alcance.

—Ve— Sesshômaru le ordeñó a Inuyasha siendo inmediatamente obedecido.

En menos de cinco minutos el cuarto era un tiradero de prendas, calcetines y ropa interior. Kagome tomo un sostén en sus pequeñas manos admirando el encaje con curiosidad.

—¿Esto dónde va?— preguntó a los hermanos levantando su premio, el mayor la ignoró mientras que Inuyasha pensó como contestar, se acercó hasta ella tomando la prenda y ajustándola en el lugar indicado.

—Aquí—dijo triunfal, aunque su ceño se frunció—Tú no tienes— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Son muy importantes?— Kagome lucía preocupada al formular la pregunta mirando donde sus futuros pechos estarían.

—A papá le gustan las de mamá.

—¿Ya?— Sesshômaru preguntó con toda la paciencia posible, Rin empezaba a irritarse por la humedad en su pañal. —En la bolsa.

Los menores corrieron a la pañalera por las cosas que necesitarían, rebuscaron hasta encontrar un paquete azul de toallas húmedas, el bote de talco y un pañal nuevo regresando rápidamente a la cama. Sesshômaru le tendió la mano a Inuyasha para ayudarlo a subir y después el menor ayudo a Kagome de la misma manera.

Higurashi se encargó de desabrochar el pañal aunque lo hizo sin cuidado alguno, Rin miró curiosa a la niña tomando uno de sus objetos para llevárselo a la boca.

—Yako— llamó a Sesshômaru.

—Es para que estés limpia— contestó a la inexistente pregunta mientras tomaba el paquete de toallas húmedas.

—Eso es asqueroso— Inuyasha murmuró provocando que Rin se quejara arrojándole la sonaja—Keh, tonta.

—No la molestes.

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño hacia su hermano para después ver a Kagome, la pequeña no necesitó que preguntara; deslizó el pañal sucio dejándolo de lado para luego mirar los instrumentos.

—Papel mojado— pidió extendiendo su mano, donde Inuyasha rápidamente depositó una toalla húmeda. Se acercó a limpiar el trasero de Rin, pero en cuanto tocó una parte la bebé empezó a patalear por lo frío que estaba la toalla.

—No te muevas— Inuyasha sujeto sus piernas provocando que la infante empezara a gimotear, Sesshômaru empujó a su hermano rápidamente para evitar el llanto que sin duda estaba por venir.

—Cosa, más vale que te quedes quieta— ordenó con voz dura, fulminó a los otros dos con la mirada— y ustedes, con cuidado.

—Hazlo tú entonces— gruñó el menor en dirección de su hermano.

—¡NOO!— gritó Kagome, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una nube blanca cubrió a los cuatro.

杀生丸

—¡Naraku! —Kôga perseguía al otro infante por los pasillos, el celular seguía resonando con insistencia entre las manos del aludido quien con una sonrisa malvada se limitaba a huir.

—¡Kôga mira!— Ayame que venía tras el ojiceleste señaló en dirección contraria, había un gato completamente dormido en uno de los sofás. Ambos se sonrieron olvidando por completo a Naraku, el pequeño los vio empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

Al instante el gato fue rodeado por tres pequeños que lucían una sonrisa llena de maldad infantil. Kôga desató el cabello de Ayame para tomar el broche que lo mantenía sujeto y sin más lo apretó alrededor de la cola del felino.

Como acto reflejo el agredido abrió los ojos soltando un gruñido, empezando a dar vueltas con el fin de quitarse el objeto que empezaba a herirlo, al ver que no era capaz de quitárselo salió completamente loco hasta colgársela de las cortinas.

—¿Qué hicieron?— Miroku llegó alarmado dejando a Sango y a Kikyô con las mascotas de Sesshômaru, Ah y Un gimotearon inquietos al ver al gato y sin esperar se acercaron a él.

El felino al ver cerca a ambos canes no hizo más que arañarlos sin piedad. Volvió a maullar en advertencia mientras un siseo se deslizaba de lo profundo de su garganta.

Sesshômaru, Inuyasha y Kagome eligieron ese momento para aparecer completamente llenos de talco. Inuyasha protestó al ver a su gato siendo agredido por los menores, se iba a adelantar a ayudarlo pero su hermano lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—No te preocupes Naomi, —la voz de Izayoi se escuchó en el pasillo entre tanto los tacones resonaban con suma claridad— los niños se portan de marav...

La frase de la señora de la casa se interrumpió a la mitad cuando llegó la puerta, el celular en su mano cayó con un sonido muerto hasta el suelo. La sala era un completo desastre, ni siquiera las esquinas se habían salvado.

Inuyasha y compañía se encontraban a solo unos paso y ante el sonido de la voz de su progenitora habían volteado.

El gato corrió hacia ella y con cuidado lo detuvo del pelaje de la espalda, quitó el broche lo más rápido que pudo soltando al felino con tan mala suerte que este saltó a la cara de Sesshômaru.

—Sessho...— no alcanzó ni siquiera a intentar detenerlo, el gato arañó la mejilla derecha del pequeño haciendo que esta empezara a arderle mientras que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba silenciosa por la piel blanca—. Oh dios, ven...— apenas iba a tocar a su hijastro cuando éste le dio un manotazo y sin más salió corriendo.

杀生丸

Nos acercamos al gran final, dos capítulos más.

¡Nos leemos!


	9. Capítulo 9 Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas de autor: **¿Han tenido la sensación de no saber en qué día se está? Yo sí, y es jodidamente malo. ¡Creí que el 3 era ésta semana! No tenía el capítulo listo por la misma razón –y todos los jodidos trabajos de la universidad-, sumado a un pequeño asunto personal; me tienen hecha un asco. Y lamento muchísimo la demora, pero realmente no sé qué demonios tengo en la cabeza.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, me alegraron mucho, mucho. Tendré el capítulo para el jueves de la próxima semana y será muchísimo más largo que éste –que pasa de tres mil palabras-. ¡Nos leemos el jueves con el _gran_ final!

杀生丸

"**Inesperado"**

Todos los pequeños se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar sin entender que pasaba, Rin empezó a gimotear en cuanto Sesshômaru desapareció de su campo de visión; cosa que sólo sirvió para empeorar la situación.

—Yako— sollozó la bebé abrazando a Inuyasha, él le devolvió el gesto rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos sin atreverse a ver a su madre.

—Le aventó el gato…—Naraku susurró por lo bajo, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que Izayoi lo escuchara.

—Fue un accidente—dijo ella con dolor en la voz, ahora todos pensarían que era mala.

Inu no Taisho llegó con alarma en su rostro ante el repentino mutismo en la casa.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mirando a su esposa después de ser consciente del desastre de la habitación.— ¿dónde está Sesshômaru?

—El gato traía una pinza en la cola—explicó Izayoi tratando de tomar en brazos a Rin, pero se aferró más a su hermano impidiéndole siquiera moverla un centímetro—cuando se la quite saltó sobre Sesshômaru, se fue antes de que pudiera revisarlo.

Los niños se vieron entre sí sin decir palabra, tenían que encontrarlo; su amigo estaba herido. Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron para después ver a los demás que rodearon a la pareja de adultos para salir corriendo a todas direcciones.

—Revisaremos su habitación— gritó Inuyasha llevando a Kagome y

Rin consigo. Kôga y Ayame fueron en dirección de los jardines mientras que Sango y Miroku fueron a la cocina.

—Cuarto de juegos—dijo Naraku, Kikyô lo miró mientras asentía.

—Iré a los libros, más rápido para los dos.

El niño la dejó irse hacia la biblioteca mientras él iba rumbo a donde había elegido. La mayor de las gemelas no vaciló en sus movimientos, abrió la puerta por donde Inu no Taisho había salido la noche anterior.

—¿Sesshômaru?—preguntó al aire sin obtener respuesta, suspiró audiblemente mientras miraba alrededor. Sus astutos ojos dieron inmediatamente con el lugar perfecto para el niño. Kikyô abrió la puerta del mueble encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Sesshômaru.

—Aquí estas.

—Vete— gruñó el infante con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos dorados puestos en la gemela, ésta lo ignoró sentándose frente a él y revisando sus bolsillos.

Sacó un pañuelo perfectamente blanco con una K elaborada con hilos rojos, Kikyô se acercó a Sesshômaru sin decir nada y limpio las gotitas de sangre de su mejilla. Como se lo esperó él mantuvo su rostro sin alguna señal de que le importaba lo que hacía.

—No te daré las gracias.

—No las pedí— contestó ella con una ligera sonrisa dejándole el pañuelo entre las manos—, ¿duele?

—No.

—Buyo solía hacerme eso también —Kikyô se animó a hablar al ver que Sesshômaru no la sacaba a rastras ni la ignoraba completamente—, papá tuvo que conseguirle una casa nueva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me quería— contestó tristemente la niña—, no era mi hermana. Nadie me quiere como a ella, sólo esperan que sea buena.

Sesshômaru miró a Kikyô largamente, ¿por qué le contaba todo eso? No le importaba mucho la situación de ella y sin embargo ahí estaba, escuchando como todos le exigían algo que no era como…como a él.

—¿Tú quieres serlo?— preguntó sin emoción alguna.

—Es mí deber serlo.

—Sandeces.

Kikyô hizo una mueca sin saber cómo interpretar eso.

—Extrañas a tu mamá, ¿cierto?— formuló la pregunta dejando a que sus ojos adivinaran la respuesta, Sesshômaru empezó a cuestionarse si esa niña no leía la mente—, madre me contó de ella.

—Eso no importa— le restó importancia dándole la espalda.

—Me importa a mí. — La voz de Kikyô fue apenas audible, pero hizo que él niño volteara a verla. — Tú me importas.

Él solamente asintió en su dirección, pero sus ojos se desviaron al suave y fino pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos, estaba por regresarlo cuando Kikyô lo hizo mantenerlo en su regazo.

—Quédatelo— ordenó con voz suave la mayor de las Higurashi.

Sesshômaru asintió porque comprendió que había más en ese gesto de lo que ambos admitirían, porque fue en ese momento que las palabras de Kagome tenían sentido: no estaba solo. Sin qué se diera cuenta había personas que se preocupaban por él.

—Rin está llorando por ti— murmuró la niña después de unos minutos en silencio—, significas mucho para ella.

—Sí.

Sin decir nada más la niña le tendió la mano y él la tomó saliendo de donde estaba. Aún con sus manos entrelazadas salieron del despacho de Inu no Taisho guiándose por el sonido del llanto de Rin.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sesshômaru, Kikyô asintió para sí misma mientras deslizaba su mano hasta dejarla libre.

—Solo sé quién eres— susurró la pequeña regresando por donde habían venido momentos atrás con el único fin de encontrar a Naraku e ir por un poco de leche.

A pesar de no haber obtenido una respuesta de por medio, había observado lo suficiente a Sesshômaru para saber que le deseaba lo mismo. Ambos eran tan parecidos que no les sería difícil entenderse.

Sesshômaru por su parte suspiró para sus adentros mientras abría la puerta, se sentía patético pero aún así apretó el pañuelo oculto en su bolsillo buscando un poco de consuelo para no derrumbarse y llorar como si fuera débil.

—¡Yako!—Rin casi corrió para alcanzarlo en cuanto cruzó el umbral, la bebé se aferró a su cuello mientras los sollozos se ahogaban en la ropa del mayor.

—Estoy bien. —Habló acariciando el suave cabello negro, Inuyasha y

Kagome se mantenían al margen mirando la gran marca en la mejilla de Sesshômaru; eso no se miraba demasiado bien.

—Miau, miau —hipeó Rin separándose un poco, estiró la mano en dirección de la mejilla de él pero sin tocarla—, au.

—Gato—corrigió Sesshômaru—, no duele.

«¡Mentiroso!»Quiso gritarle Inuyasha pero como si le leyera la mente su hermano mayor volteo a verlo con una mirada fría de advertencia por lo que se abstuvo de dar algún comentario.

—Vamos. — Kagome jaló a Inuyasha mientras lo arrastraba –casi literalmente- a la salida—, hay que decirles que lo encontramos.

—Keh, no necesito….

La niña Higurashi no dejó que hablara mientras que usando toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir terminó por sacarlo de la habitación, era más que obvio que Sesshômaru quería estar un momento con Rin sin la presencia de ellos.

Cuando se fueron el mayor abrazó con más fuerza a la bebé entre sus brazos, como si sintiera que de pronto alguien invisible aparecería y se la llevaría lejos de él. Estaba asustado de lo que podría pasar, pero no por él.

Sabía que podía ser fuerte y dejarla a pesar de que eso significara el no volver a verla. Sesshômaru tragó fuertemente cuando pensó en esa posibilidad, una sola llamada y su madre mandaría a alguien por él y jamás regresaría a pesar de la promesa hecha a Inuyasha.

Pero, no quería irse por la sencilla razón de que la niña entre sus brazos se aferraba a él con una fuerza que iba más allá de lo físico. Podía sentirlo, algo estaba naciendo en él; algo que lo hacía no querer soltarla jamás.

—Mío, Yako mío— murmuró Rin sin atreverse a soltarlo, como si fuera capaz de sentir la despedida no dicha.

—Lo prometí— susurró apretado los puños tras la pequeña espalda—, siempre juntos.

«Ella no nos separará», Sesshômaru prometió en silencio sonriendo ligeramente cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Rin en su mejilla sana, con cuidado depositó un beso en donde las marcas de garras estaban.

—Ahora me siento mejor. —La bebé gorgoreó feliz ante sus palabras.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Inu no Taisho con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, su semblante lucía decaído y con unas terribles ojeras.

—Ven…

—No, estoy bien.— Sesshômaru le dio la espalda a su progenitor empezando a caminar hasta su cama, Inu no Taisho lo detuvo por el hombro.

—Es una orden.

—Como desee, Padre. —Sesshômaru levantó la barbilla con orgullo mientras daba la vuelta. Se sentó manteniendo a Rin en su regazo.

Inu no Taisho gruñó para sus adentros, a pesar de no mantener una estrecha relación con su madre no cabía duda de que Sesshômaru era idéntico a Irause. Remojó un algodón en alcohol disponiéndose a limpiar la herida, como lo espero su hijo no le dio algún indicio de que le dolía o al menos le importaba.

—Izayoi quiere disculparse.

—No me importa— Sesshômaru posó sus ojos dorados mostrando el más puro desprecio.

—Ella es…

—No es mi madre— lo interrumpió con tono descortés— y no lo será nunca, Padre.

—No te pido que la veas como sí lo fuera— Inu no Taisho habló limpiando la herida ante la mirada crítica de Rin—, sólo te pido que la trates mejor, si le dieras la oportunidad podrías descubrir que es una maravillosa mujer.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió.

«Nunca».

杀生丸

Después de unas cuantas horas y que todo el desastre había sido limpiado, los niños se encontraban en el jardín. Sus padres pasaría a recogerlos alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, lo que le daría a los empleados el tiempo suficiente para lavar toda la ropa y peluches sucios; consecuencia de la zona de guerra en el comedor de la noche anterior.

—Esto es aburrido—Kôga se quejó estirandose en el pasto—, ¿por qué no jugamos?

—Mamá Inu se enoja—Sango contestó entretenida con el cabello de

Miroku.

—Además, ¿qué podemos hacer?—el niño de pequeña coleta preguntó acostándose en el regazo de Sango, lo que ocasionó que protestara al verse sin su entretenimiento.

—Inuyashaaaaaaa—Kagome saltó sobre el pequeño haciendo que éste se quejara ante el peso.

—Quítate—dijo dándose media vuelta para tumbarla.

—¡Sobre él!—Kôga se lanzó también secundado por Ayame y de pronto Inuyasha se vio convertido en una montaña de niños que reían a todo pulmón.

—Quita— Kagome gruñó mientras codeaba para sacar al pequeño de ojos dorados. Inuyasha siseó empezando a pelear con Kôga, revolcándose en el césped y por supuesto, manchando su ropa de un color verde.

Sesshômaru suspiró con Rin recargada en su costado, la bebé aplaudía cada que los niños soltaban un grito de "pelea, pelea".

—Como animales salvajes— la voz hizo que ambos pequeños se separaran al instante, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada dorada enmarcada por lacios cabellos negros.

—¿Madre?— Sesshômaru se irguió enseguida ante la imagen de su progenitora ahí, justo en medio del enorme jardín de la que antes fuera su casa.

—Sesshômaru. —Irasue sonrió levemente extendiendo una de sus manos en dirección a su hijo, el cual miró a Rin y después a ella sin saber qué hacer. La mujer le facilitó su elección llegando hasta ellos —: y la nueva Taisho.

Rin parpadeó mirando a la persona desconocida para ella, después a

Sesshômaru y sin más estiró sus bracitos.

—Ma.

Irasue levantó una de sus cejas perfectamente delineadas al escucharla, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y todavía con sus ojos dorados puestos en ella habló.

—No soy Izayoi.

Sesshômaru apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de la madre de

Inuyasha, pero Rin no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo.

—Ma, Ma— volvió a pedir que la alzara con más insistencia, en tanto los demás niños cuchicheaban, ¿quién era esa señora tan elegante?

¿La mamá de Sesshômaru?, ¿no era Izayoi? Entonces, ¿Inuyasha y Sesshômaru no eran hermanos?

Sus pequeñas mentes se marearon por tantas preguntas sin respuestas, había tantas explicaciones que pedir.

Irasue sonrió un poco a su pesar mientras cargaba a la niña, la cual llevó sus manos a las mejillas de manera rápida.

—Hola querida. — Irasue la saludó obteniendo un gorgoreo por parte de la pequeña, miró a Sesshômaru indicándole con la mirada que la siguiera—, tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, madre.

El pequeño olvidó a los demás mientras seguía a su madre, evitó tragar de manera fuerte; su madre no se lo llevaría. Eso lo tenía seguro. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente hasta sentarse en un pequeño banco, Irasue se permitió estrechar a su hijo entre los brazos.

—No…respiro—murmuró el pequeño intentando zafarse.

—Lamento no venir antes, las empresas de tu abuelo son un desastre

— bufó mientras pellizcaba la mejilla sana, reparando al fin en el enorme parche que ocultaba el arañazo recibido.

—El gato— suspiró el niño, regresando rápidamente a su pose de no-me-importa.

—Au— Rin dijo con un puchero tocando su propia mejilla, balbuceo más cosas sin sentido "contándole" a Irasue. La mujer asentía a todo lo que le decía como sí entendiera de verdad de lo que hablaba, de vez en cuando sus ojos viajaban a Sesshômaru.

La ex señora Taisho tarareo una pequeña canción de cuna mientras mecía a la niña, si quería hablar no podía hacerlo con ella. Y podía llegar a ser cruel con su ex marido, pero esa niña no merecía ninguno de sus desprecios; todavía.

Diez minutos después y la pequeña se acomodó complemente dormida en su pecho.

—¿Por qué viniste?— Sesshômaru preguntó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—Quería verte— contestó Irasue posando sus penetrantes ojos dorados en su hijo—, tu abuelo también quiere verte.

—Madre…

—Estoy dándote una elección que no te corresponde tomar— Irasue lo cortó de golpe haciendo que Sesshômaru frunciera el ceño. Entonces si se lo llevaría—, pero no te obligare a nada que no quieras. Soy tu madre y quiero lo mejor para ti.

—No…no quiero irme. — El pequeño desvío la mirada al suelo, pero al recordar que era su madre con quien estaba levantó la barbilla orgulloso—, no quiero irme porque…

—Por ella.

Sesshômaru enrojeció completamente, pero no contestó. Para su progenitora no hubo mejor respuesta que el silencio.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?—preguntó después de un rato— por lo que me dijeron pasarán por tus amigos pronto.

—Pero…—Sesshômaru vio a Rin, no podía dejarla dormida como si nada pasara. Irasue rolo los ojos ante la cara de su hijo.

—Irá con nosotros si lo deseas.

«Tanto alboroto por esta niña», pensó la mujer, aunque al verla así de cerca comprendió exactamente qué pasaba. Miró a su hijo que tenía la vista al frente.

—Pregunta.

—¿Cómo te casaste con Padre?—Sesshômaru soltó su interrogante balanceando sus pies, era consciente de que a su madre no le gustaba hablar de eso, sin embargo tenía la necesidad por tratar de comprender porque se sentía de esa manera.

—¿Cómo me enamore de él, quieres decir?— Irasue sonrió de lado desviando la mirada de su hijo cuando lo vio asentir. Suspiró planeando bien su respuesta. —Éramos demasiado estúpidos, demasiado inmaduros. Cuando lo conocí, tu abuelo quería comprometerme con alguien más, pero al verlo en esa velada supe que tenía que estar cerca y él necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo tras la muerte de su padre. No sé en qué instante me enamoré de él, es solo que tal vez, nos apresuramos en tomar decisiones que no nos correspondían. Las decisiones basadas en sentimientos tan efímeros como los nuestros fueron el verdadero problema— llevó una de sus manos hasta el cabello negro y largo del pequeño—, he dejado que seas quien cargue con todo lo que llevo guardado y no es justo para ti.

—No pueden…¿volver?

—Sabes la respuesta—Irasue acomodó a Rin en un brazo para poder dejarle espacio a Sesshômaru, quien al ver un lugar se acomodó abrazando a su madre—, siento darte una familia rota por hogar.

—¿Te irás pronto?

—En tres días, después viajare a Suiza— suspiró con fastidio Irasue—. Ven, vayamos a atormentar a tu padre un poco.

Eso animó al pequeño, quien bajó de las piernas de su madre para pararse como le había enseñado.

—Con clase, muy bien.

Ambos caminaron hasta donde los hijos de los grandes empresarios mantenían una batalla campal. Kikyô se encontraba "desmayada" en brazos de Naraku, Kôga y Ayame formaban círculos a su alrededor, en tanto Miroku y Sango se encontraban tirados como si estuvieran mal heridos. Inuyasha protegía a Kagome con su cuerpo y un pequeño palo se encontraba en sus manos.

—¡Naraku! Bastardo. — Irasue río entre dientes al escuchar maldecir al pequeño, no quería ni imaginar donde había podido escuchar eso—, ¡regrésame a Kikyô!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aún la amas, Inuyasha?

El aludido se sonrojó furiosamente mientras Kagome fruncía el entrecejo.

—Myôga les leyó un libro de papá. —Sesshômaru explicó frunciendo el ceño

—Quiero saber, ¿quien le dijo que un manga de demonios es adecuado para niños?—preguntó Irasue mirando críticamente a su hijo.

—Inuyasha, el protagonista tiene su nombre.

—Debí suponerlo— se golpeó delicadamente el labio con uno de sus dedos.

La puerta al jardín se abrió dando paso a un molesto Inu no Taisho, quien posó sus ojos inmediatamente en Irasue.

—Irasue.

—Inu, vaya— la dama lo evaluó con la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones—, el matrimonio te está acabando.

—Sigues igual que siempre— estaba a punto de sisear hasta que notó a todos los niños mirándolo—, ¿me acompañas?

—Los niños son mejor entretenimiento, gracias— contestó sarcástica regresando la mirada a los pequeños. Al escuchar las palabras de la señora regresaron a sus juegos, podían entender claramente: cosas de adultos.

Sesshômaru se colocó entre medio de los dos, su padre no iba a molestar a su mamá, él se aseguraría de eso.

—Iremos a dar un paseo— habló llamando la atención de Inu no

Taisho—, Rin irá con nosotros.

El comandante perro estaba por negar hasta que la dulce voz de su esposa lo interrumpió.

—Está bien— aceptó Izayoi con una pequeña sonrisa—, Irasue podría cuidarla.

Ambas mujeres se miraron largamente a los ojos, Izayoi mantuvo su frente en alto con una sonrisa sincera, entre tanto Irasue contestaba el gesto de manera sarcástica.

—Por supuesto—contestó después de unos segundos, la tensión

podía ser casi cortada por un cuchillo—, ¿quién no quisiera cuidar a este angelito?

Inu no Taisho la miró con sospecha, tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio de lo que la mujer hacia en su casa. Nadie debió haberla dejado pasar y de todos modos ahí estaba, como dueña y señora de la casa.

—Estoy cansada, ¿dónde están tus modales?— Irasue posó sus ojos en Inu no Taisho con fiereza escondida, retándolo a saltar para aceptar el desafío. Izayoi hizo una reverencia en disculpa, siendo aceptada por la madre de Sesshômaru.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar?— preguntó con la sonrisa intacta.

—Limonada, gracias querida.

El comandante perro suspiró para sus adentros. Mujeres, la creación más extraña del planeta. A pesar de considerarse rivales en el pasado, ahí estaban como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

Los empleados llegaron después de quince minutos con bandejas llenas de limonada y pequeños sandwiches para todos e Izayoi como buena anfitriona atendió a los pequeños, quienes se comportaron civilizadamente al ser la primera vez que convivían al aire libre.

«Solo sienten odio por los comedores» , Izayoi río en sus pensamientos dejando entrever una sonrisa.

—Interesantes niños— Irasue comentó llevando el vaso a sus labios, los adultos voltearon a verla preguntándose que quiso decir—, Miyamoto se parece demasiado a su madre.

Sango levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en sus facciones, esa señora daba más miedo que el papá de Inuyasha, pero era buena persona.

—Oriku estará orgullosa de su hija también, unas damas.

—No me has dicho a que has venido. —Inu no Taisho cortó de golpe a su ex mujer, lo cierto era que esperaba que se fuera cuanto antes.

—Creí que lo domarías más rápido. —Irasue le guiño a Izayoi, la cual sólo rio entre dientes revolviendo su bebida. — ¿Quieres hablarlo aquí? Bien, vine por la parte de mi empresa.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la de su hermano, ¿él estaba al tanto de todo? Sesshômaru desvío sus ojos, su abuelo estaba metido en eso no podía haber otra razón de peso como para que su madre quisiera la compañía. Inu no Taisho por su parte sonrió burlonamente, entendiendo parte del asunto y sin quererlo soltó ácidamente:

—¿Y a quien piensas darle tus acciones? ¿A tu padre o a algún _amigo_?

—No seas estúpido— Irasue rió llena de sarcasmo, el duelo de miradas doradas de intensificó—, a mi hijo. Por supuesto.

—No creo que sea algo que debamos tratar aquí—Izayoi se metió mirando significativamente a los dos adultos.

Ambos se miraron largamente llegando a un acuerdo silencioso, tendrían que tratar a solas este tema. Rin eligió ese momento para despertar mirando a todas direcciones desde la cobija en el césped.

—Yako.

—Cosa—Sesshômaru llegó hasta ella dejando de lado su aperitivo de repente había perdido el hambre a pesar de no haber desayunado, la tomó en sus brazos escuchando un suspiro de satisfacción en la bebé. —Madre tiene algo—le murmuró sospechosamente.

—¿Ma?

—Sí.

—¿Sesshômaru?—Izayoi se acercó hasta ellos, el pequeño frunció los labios un segundo pero después la miró—¿podemos hablar?

—Bien.

杀生丸

_Puedes comentar, no muerdo _

_Hayden_


	10. Capítulo 10: Tú y yo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor: **Quiero disculparme por haber tardado cuatro días en actualizar, pase una semana terrible en el ámbito familiar y me estoy muriendo de un dolor de muelas, yupi.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos por darme la oportunidad de escribir esta historia, cuando empece a escribirla casi tres meses atrás tenía un terror por el recibimiento que podría tener, tanto que había decidido que sólo sería un One-shot. Sin embargo me animaron a seguir con la idea y fueron una fuerte inspiración cuando sentía que nada de lo que escribía era bueno. Agradezco cada comentario, cada favorito y cada follow que me dieron con Guardián. no podría expresar lo mucho que sus mensajes llegaron a tocar mi corazón.

Por mi parte, espero que este fic les haya dado momentos buenos, que les alegrara aunque sea un poco su día. Ese era mi objetivo; darles un motivo para sonreír.

**Canción recomendada:** You and me - Lifehouse

杀生丸

"Tu y yo"

—¡Los eche tanto de menos!— Midoriko les sonrió ampliamente el lunes después de la grandiosa pijamada.

—Nosotros también —Inuyasha le sonrió abrazando la pierna de la niñera.

Midoriko contestó el gesto despeinando sus cabellos negros con alegría, Sesshômaru se acercó a saludarla también.

—¡¿Qué te paso?! —preguntó alarmada al ver la herida ya cicatrizada en la mejilla.

—Nada.

—Miau, miau —Rin contestó a su manera mientras paseaba sus dedos por el arañazo.

Midoriko miró a Sesshômaru largamente, al final asintió dejándolos en la habitación para niños.

—Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó obteniendo un escueto si por parte del pequeño, quien tomó la mano de Inuyasha para entrar.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta varios pequeños casi se abalanzan sobre los niños Taisho.

—¡Hola! —Kagome llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo.

—Keh—Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente, en cambio su hermano ignoró a la pequeña Higurashi llegando hasta la mayor de las gemelas. Kikyô lo miró con un poco de sorpresa al verlo extender algo en su dirección.

—Lo olvidaste en casa—dijo a modo de explicación mientras le tendía un pañuelo blanco.

—Gracias— la niña le sonrió levemente aunque por dentro se sintió algo decaída, el pañuelo era un símbolo de amistad para ella y ahora lo tenía de vuelta.

Sesshômaru podía ver claramente lo que pensaba Kikyô, así que levemente levantó una de las esquinas revelando tres flores rojas con figuras geométricas a su alrededor.

La mayor de las gemelas apretó el pañuelo en sus pequeñas manos con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias. —Repitió.

El pequeño público miraba sorprendido el intercambio que mantenían los mayores, sobre todo porque Rin se mantenía tranquila jugueteando con el chupón en la boca. Sesshômaru asintió para después irse a su lugar habitual seguido de la bebé que gateaba tras él.

—¿Kikyô? —Naraku la llamó intentando que sus celos no se mostraran, la mayor las Higurashi llegó hasta su lado.

—Te contaré luego— contestó mientras lo jalaba para ir a colorear.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron largo y tendido, ahí había pasado algo raro. De hecho, para el niño de ojos ambarinos realmente su fin de semana había sido demasiado extraño en todos los sentidos posibles.

Su madre había invitado a la mamá de Sesshômaru a que pasara el fin de semana ahí en su casa, pero no había aceptado mientras miraba a su papá. Él pensaba que se odiaban, pero actuaban como Kagome y Kikyô después de pelear por su juguete favorito.

También había un pequeño pacto de paz entre Izayoi y su hermano, porqué y cómo había pasado era un misterio para Inuyasha y ahora se le sumaba ese extraño intercambio con Kikyô.

—Está loco —decidió dando fin a sus pensamientos, lo mejor era distraerse y meterse solamente si su hermano se lo pedía.

Sesshômaru sonrío para sí mismo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los demás, Rin tras de él se levantó tambaleante intentando alcanzarlo con mayor rapidez.

—Esfuérzate.

—¿Yako?

Él no se detuvo, fue directamente hasta su lugar preferido esperando paciente hasta que la bebé llegara hasta a su lado, cuando lo hizo; ella tenía un puchero en sus labios como reclamándole el haberla dejado atrás.

—Tienes que cuidarte sola— fueron las palabras que le dedicó en tanto deshacía el gesto con sus dedos—, te protegeré, pero tú debes cuidarte de mi.

—No.

Rin lo abrazó mientras frotaba su mejilla en su pecho. Era, a su manera, la forma de decirle cuanto confiaba en él. Lo suficiente como para no temerle.

—Midoriko quiere hablar conmigo— comunicó el mayor con cierta curiosidad, al final de cuentas era un niño y el que un adulto lo tomara tan en cuenta era bueno para él—, esperaras aquí.

La bebé abrazó la estola de Sesshômaru mientras se acomodaba para tomar una siesta, lo que le dio la oportunidad de apartarse de ella. Depositó un beso en la frente de la niña mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello negro.

—Yako...—suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sesshômaru se dio la oportunidad de admirarla sin preocuparse, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, además no sabía y no podía explicarse a sí mismo el sentimiento de protección que había nacido para con ella desde que la vio. Y a pesar de todo eso, le estaba empezando a gustar esa sensación.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo sus mejillas rojas, lo mejor era olvidarlo y concentrarse en lo importante.

«Izayoi lo pidió», pensó recordando la extraña conversación que había mantenido con ella.

Al inicio creyó que pediría disculpas, lo que sin duda hubiera terminado con la conversación antes de que pudiera empezar. Para su propia sorpresa, su madrastra lo único que había hecho era preguntarle directamente si le gustaba Rin.

_—Te gusta, ¿verdad?_

_—Sandeces. —había contestado sin embargo sus ojos lo habían traicionado al voltear a verla, rápidamente regresó la mirada pero ante las orbes marrones no evitó sonrojarse._

_—Aunque no lo creas— Izayoi habló con voz dulce—, quiero lo mejor para todos. Sé que por lo que pasó cuando nacieron ustedes no me crees, pero me enamoré de tu padre y él de mi. No fue algo que planee, luché contra mi misma y perdí. Tuve a tu hermano y me casé con tu padre a pesar de que no me querías, sé que no soy tú mamá pero— la mujer mantenía su monologo sin dejar de observar al pequeño que todavía estaba completamente quieto—; tú también eres parte de mi familia, Sesshômaru. Eso es lo único que te pido, que recuerdes lo que es importante._

Todo era tan difícil, no sabía en quien creer. Sesshômaru sacudió la cabeza mientras llamaba a la puerta de Midoriko, escuchó un adelante que lo alentó a pasar.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo?

—Si, pasa— la guardiana le sonrió con un poco de nostalgia cuando el pequeño se sentó entre el montón de almohadones del lugar. Esa era una de las cosas que más les gustaban a los niños, el que no era una oficina como las que sus papás tenían sino una más alegre y bonita.

—Escucho.

—¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana? —Midoriko preguntó tendiéndole un paquete de galletas, Sesshômaru la miró con sospecha mientras aceptaba una y la mordisqueaba un poco.

La mujer sonrió sintiendo que el pequeño empezaba a desconfiar, río un poco al verse descubierta tan rápido. A veces creía que de los dos, la infantil era ella.

—Mi madre habló con usted, ¿cierto? — la pregunta fue directa, lo que provocó que la niñera volteara a verlo.

—¿Se te puede ocultar algo, Sesshômaru? —Midoriko soltó una corta risa acomodándose frente a él—, sí. Tu madre habló conmigo, quiere saber exactamente qué es lo que piensas.

—Innecesario preguntar—el pequeño hizo un movimiento que indicaba que se levantaría pero la niñera lo detuvo señalando su mejilla—.No es nada relevante.

—Me importa— la mujer desvió la mirada al suelo—, tal vez eres pequeño, pero comprendes perfectamente bien todo.

¿Todo?

Sesshômaru la miró largo y tendido esperando que continuara, por su parte, Midoriko se debatía entre si debía meter al pequeño en sus cosas. No le parecía justo para él, y sin embargo creía que era lo correcto.

—¿Tus padres te contaron acerca del origen de Rin?

—Mi padre—por el tono duro que usó Sesshômaru, Midoriko sabía que había cometido un error garrafal—no me habló de ello.

La guardiana sopesó la idea de decirle, sería perfecto liberar sus penas y sin embargo; no podía.

«Tal vez luego».

—No importa —le restó importancia con una sonrisa—¿Eres feliz?

Sesshômaru lucía bastante sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de tema, parpadeó confundido mirando sus manos.

—¿Qué es ser feliz?—murmuró apretado los labios, sus ojos dorados fijos en su galleta mordida.

Midoriko sonrió al ver por primera vez el niño que Sesshômaru tenía que ser: tierno y preguntón. No alguien que había madurado antes de tiempo por las circunstancias y que odiaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Cuando...te sientes bien contigo mismo, en ese momento donde nada más importa y que esperas que el tiempo no pase para poder disfrutarlo—contestó. Al ver que Sesshômaru cavilaba, esperó por su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Puedes ser feliz con alguien más?

—Claro que si—le sonrió al pequeño tomando una de las galletas para llevarla a su boca.

—Entonces, a veces lo soy. —Sesshômaru murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Se feliz, eso es lo importante en la vida. No importa con quien o de que manera, al final de todo la felicidad es algo que no puedes perder.

Sesshômaru asintió mientras se levantaba, hizo una reverencia a su niñera para después dar la vuelta.

—Cuando seas mayor, te contaré una historia— Midoriko prometió dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Esta bien.

El pequeño se acercó a la puerta volteando lo necesario para ver a la mujer aún en la misma posición relajada de antes.

—¿Rin es tu hija?

—Pudo haber sido mi hija.— Midoriko sonrió comprobando que efectivamente, no podía ocultarle nada a la intuición del pequeño.—¿La cuidarías por mi?

—Siempre.

Cuando el mayor de los Taisho llegó a la sala de juegos se extrañó por el silencio que había alrededor. Abrió la puerta solo para comprobar que no había nadie dentro, ni siquiera Rin.

Escuchó las risas desde la ventana que daba al patio y sin esperar más se dirigió hasta el lugar, subió hasta que sus ojos pudieron ver la escena que se desarrollaba en la parte baja de la casa.

Todos corrían tratando de atraparse los unos a los otros y Rin se encontraba con ellos, intentando gatear rápido para que no la atraparan. De sus labios salió una sonora risa que hizo que el corazón del infante que observaba todo diera un pequeño vuelco en su pecho.

«¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo apartar la mirada?»

La niña se paró con dificultad empezando a aplaudiese a sí misma por su logro. Y de pronto, como si pudiera sentir las orbes doradas en ella, Rin volteó a ver a Sesshômaru.

—¡Yako!— llamó alegre mientras volvía a sonreír, esta vez; solo para él.

El aludido se sonrojó mientras escapaba de la mirada de la infante, se deslizó hasta llegar al piso donde se mantuvo sentado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Por qué todo me parece bien, viniendo de ella?—se preguntó en voz alta.

—Porque la quieres.— Kikyô entró en la habitación con calma, Sesshômaru la observó detenidamente mientras la niña se sentaba a su lado—,¿no lo crees?

El niño pensó en que contestar, su semblante siempre duro era perfectamente calmado cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon y soltó la respuesta sin más.

—Si.

杀生丸

—¡Te tengo!— Inuyasha saltó a un lado de Rin para sostenerla por la cintura. La anciana Kaede ya lo había reñido una vez por jugar tan bruscamente con la niña y lo cierto era que preferiría evitar otro regaño.

—No— chilló pataleando para que la soltara, sin embargo río alegre cuando su hermano le provocó cosquillas.—Inu.

Un brillo en el cuello de la niña hizo que por poco la soltara de la impresión. Inuyasha la paró a su lado para poder observar y Rin, al notar su sorpresa y repentino movimiento parpadeó confundida sin saber que hacer.

—Espera, déjame ver— murmuró metiendo la mano por su cuello hasta que sus dedos tuvieron la cadena entre sí.

Inuyasha no pudo más que parpadear confundido en cuanto la luna estuvo en su mano, era inconfundible. El objeto que ahora tenía Rin en su poder había pertenecido a su hermano, era uno de las cosas de más valor para él y que la niña ahora lo tuviera tenía que tener un significado. Sólo alguien podía saber de que iba todo ese asunto.

—¡Kagome!— llamó con urgencia haciendo que todos en el patio mirarán en su dirección—¡Keh! A sus asuntos.

Cuando la pequeña Higurashi llegó hasta él la jaló para cubrir a Rin de los demás, ¡era un asunto de familia!

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó alarmada, cuando vio el objeto que señalaba Inuyasha frunció el ceño—, eso no lo tenía.

—Es...era de mi hermano— se corrigió el niño sin saber que más agregar. La pequeña mente de Kagome empezó a trabajar a mil por hora.

—¡Sango!

La aludida miró a la pareja a lo lejos, ¿para qué la necesitarían? Volteó con Miroku quien, con una sonrisa la animó a ir.

—Ve.

Sango tomó su mano, sea lo que sea no iría a ninguna parte sin Miroku. Él tenía una facilidad increíble para que no lo regañarán, así que ella lo quería cerca por sí algo malo ocurría. Inuyasha los vio llegar y sin más les mostró el dije y explicándoles porque estaba tan sorprendido.

—Sanguito. — Miroku volteo a ver el cuello donde su propio escudo era guardado por la aludida. En cuanto la pequeña adivinó que era lo que buscaba sacó su dije.

—Ustedes están comprometidos— Kagome caviló moviéndose como detective en escena del crimen.

Kôga, Ayame, Naraku y Kagura (quien había regresado antes de lo planeado) llegaron para saber que pasaba y después de atar los cabos todos se voltearon a ver con sorpresa.

—¡¿Sesshômaru se quiere casar con Rin?!

杀生丸

—Demasiado silencio—Kikyô miró en todas direcciones esperando captar algún sonido. Sesshômaru a su lado se mantuvo impasible mirando al frente, los sentimientos que tenía acabarían por avergonzarlo: estaba seguro.

El ambiente estaba cargado con la palabra desastre con letras grandes y, para su propia consternación estaba dirigido a él.

—¿Te gusta Naraku?

Kikyô volteó a verlo ante su pregunta tan repentina, pero al notar los puños cerrados del niño supuso que estaba evitando pensar en algo.

—Podría decirse— contestó la mayor de las gemelas—, me siento bien con él, aunque a veces sigue teniendo esa mirada de maldad que no me gusta. — caviló unos instantes sin saber que más decir para que el silencio no se prolongara—, pero papá dijo que si amas a una persona la querrás sin importar como sea.

—Sandeces.

Kikyô frunció el ceño ante la falta de tacto, sin embargo presumió una sonrisa pequeña al hablar.

—Que te guste Rin me da la razón.

—Eso no está a discusión— fue el turno de Sesshômaru para fruncir el ceño intentando que su semblante no luciera tan abochornado como realmente se sentía.

La puerta siendo abierta con violencia interrumpió la conversación que mantenían los herederos, Kôga tenía un semblante de pánico que Kikyô temía que de un momento a otro se pusiera a gritar.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó con calma, algo no le estaba gustando para nada.

—¡Es Rin!— Ayame que acababa de llegar colocándose tras de Kôga habló.

Sesshômaru no les dio tiempo de decir ni una palabra más, empujó a ambos pequeños saliendo a toda prisa con dirección al jardín. Lo que obviamente hizo que se perdiera las sonrisas tan anchas de los lobeznos.

Al llegar al patio lo primero que hizo el ambarino fue escanear a su alrededor, ¡incompetentes! Lo único que tenían que hacer era cuidar a la bebé en su ausencia y ni siquiera eso eran capaces de hacer.

—¡Sesshômaru!

La voz llegó de detrás del árbol de cerezos que tan celosamente cuidaban los ancianos de la guardería, el menor al escuchar el llamado de Kagome se dirigió al lugar.

Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron ante la imagen que había frente a él, cayendo en cuenta de que nada malo había pasado con la bebé sentada sobre una manta, sino todo lo contrario.

Habían cambiado su ropa por un vestido blanco con pequeños olanes de encaje, sus pies que por lo regular estaban sin nada ahora portaban unos zapatitos del mismo color del vestido. También portaba un saco rojo de botones que Sesshômaru sospechó era de una de las muñecas de tamaño real que tenían en el salón de juegos.

—¡Yako! — Rin al verlo sonrió alegre extendiendo sus brazos para que se acercara, el niño obedeció al llamado con aire de sospecha mirando en todas direcciones sin encontrar a nadie más.

—¿Cosa?

—No, no— ella negó como si dijera: nadie me explicó nada.

El mayor se sentó a su lado observando ahora a la bebé que a su vez no retiraba los ojos de su cara esperando alguna otra palabra; que por supuesto no tendría.

El ruido de pasos lo distrajó de su embelesamiento, levantó la mirada para encontrarse a todos perfectamente vestidos con una taza de plástico cada uno, Kagome e Inuyasha traían consigo una aparte de la propia.

Sesshômaru les frunció el ceño cuando los vio aproximarse ha donde estaban y con unos movimientos exageradamente robóticos -como si estuvieran en una ceremonia - dejaban una taza para cada uno.

Todos se pusieron de rodillas apoyando su peso en los talones, formando dos filas que a su vez creaban un pequeño pasillo entre la pareja.

Kagura se levantó después de hacer una reverencia a Sesshômaru y Rin, se colocó unos pasos lejos de ellos pero manteniéndose a la izquierda. De entré sus ropas sacó un instrumento con cascabeles mientras empezaba una danza.

Sango y Ayame se acercaron a la pareja llenando las tazas previamente colocadas frente a ellos con jugo de manzana, Miroku se puso al frente carraspeando para llamar la atención.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?— Sesshômaru le frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—La paciencia es una virtud— habló el ojiceleste levantando una mano—, tomen sus copas mis pequeños.

Kagome levantó la taza de Rin para ayudarla a beber y casi obligando a Sesshômaru que hiciera lo mismo con la propia.

—Tomen por favor tres veces el regalo de Buda— Ante las palabras de Miroku, Naraku y Kôga rieron por lo bajo hasta que Kikyô les propinó un coscorrón a ambos antes de voltear de nuevo al frente—, ahora dejemos que el buen Señor bendiga esta unión.

Al escucharlo, Sesshômaru casi se atragantó con su bebida. Tenían que estar gastandole una broma. Estaba a punto de mandarlos a que se bañaran -porque el infierno era muy feo, no tenían que ir ahí-, pero la alegre y risueña risa de Rin lo distrajo.

Cuando volteó a verla, Inuyasha colocaba el collar que reconocía como el objeto que le había obsequiado a Rin meses atrás. Su pequeño hermano lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa radiante, lo que le dio a Sesshômaru la razón para que todos se comportaran así; habían interpretado el gesto que él había hecho antes.

—Sessho— la vocecita de Kagome lo hizo voltear hacia delante, entre sus manos mantenía un pequeño listón de flores de cerezo con un dije de mariposa. Al verla, pudo comprobar que era una de las piezas importantes en el logo de la guardería Shikon junto a una perla rosada.

«Pudo haber sido mi hija», las palabras de Midoriko regresaron a su mente, pero rápidamente las olvidó. Sólo sabía que el obsequio era importante para Rin.

Sesshômaru dejó que Kagome se lo pusiera manteniendo su rostro sin emoción alguna.

—Ahora puedes besar a la novia.

Rin volteó en ese momento, estirando una de sus pequeñas manos hasta tocar la mariposa.

Estar ahí no tenía sentido alguno, Sesshômaru era consciente de ello y sin embargo no quería moverse. Era especial de una manera sencilla.

Estar con Rin ahí le hacia sentir un algo en su pecho, ¿felicidad?

Depositó sólo un pequeño pico cariñoso en los labios rosas, mientras los demás aplaudían en coro. La bebé se recargó en su hombro después de eso presumiendo una amplia sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Sesshômaru la observó perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para separarse, la luna colgaba orgullosa del cuello de ella y ahora él mantenía la mariposa cerca de su corazón.

«Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos...» Ella era cómo un tesoro y él era su guardián. «Siempre».

杀生丸

Este no es el final, cuando una etapa termina; es porque algo nuevo va a comenzar

No leemos en su continuación: "Traición".

Con amor, _Hayden_.


End file.
